The Contract
by kougasl0ver
Summary: Updated 6/05 Inuyasha is a thorough submissive who seeks a master, and finds one in Kouga. Modern Day, tons of kinks and smuttiness. Flame at will, though expect vicious sarcasm in reply. Thanks for reading, and please review!
1. Chapter 1

"_**Ahhhhhhhh, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, Ahhhhhhhh."**_

"_Ugh, no."_

Inuyasha smacked the snooze button on his alarm but as he was about to fall back into the waiting arms of sleep, he remembered why he had set his alarm in the first place.

The hanyou pulled himself up into a sitting position and stretched his arms, trying to rouse himself from his sleep. Today was the day he had an appointment with Prestige Dominance, a professional dom company.

The dog hanyou got himself up and into the shower. After cleaning himself off the dog dried off and selected an outfit to wear. He decided on a dark gray jockstrap, tight blue jeans and a tight, red T-shirt. He slipped on his socks and sneakers then walked down to the kitchen.

After a pack of Pop-Tarts and a small pot of coffee, Inuyasha made his way to his absolutely massive garage. As he walked among the rows of hand picked rides, his eyes landed on a new Ferrari F430 Scuderia, and he got behind the wheel of the bright red sports car.

Blasting through the back roads that led towards the city, Inuyasha made damn good time and soon was on the freeway, blasting past traffic at triple digit speeds. Before long he was in the city and quickly navigated the pot-hole strewn streets to find the building. Inuyasha parked in the building's underground lot and rode the elevator up to the floor he'd been instructed to go to.

To say Inuyasha was surprised would be an understatement. He'd expected some sort of dungeon setting but instead was met with a normal looking office space, line with several rows of cubicles. He walked to the reception desk and was met by the secretary, a short red-headed human.

"H-hi, I have an appointment today."

"Your name please."

"Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Alright, follow me please."

Inuyasha was led to one of the cubicles by the woman. Inside was a comfy looking chair and a computer, with the companies name on the screen saver. Inuyasha sat down and the receptionist powered up the computer.

"Here you go. All of our available masters are on this list. Take as much time as you want and pick out your favorite, then we will get you a meeting with that master."

"Thank you."

The receptionist returned to her desk and Inuyasha started searching for his dream man. First, Inuyasha started with humans, though he didn't see any that really attracted him. Inuyasha turned to demons and hanyous, and started his search. There were immediately several demons that attracted Inuyasha. Among them was a dragon demon, a bull demon, and a spider hanyou, though the last guy on the computer was Inuyasha's choice hands down. He was a wolf demon, tall with black hair and piercing blue eyes that seemed to dominate Inuyasha from the computer screen. He had a strong, chiseled torso and was very well muscled throughout his tan frame. He had a sexy brown tail, and the tight boxers he had on in the photo didn't do much to hide the massive bulge between his legs. Inuyasha felt weak in the knees just looking at pictures of the dominant ookami youkai; he couldn't imagine how good the wolf looked in real life. Inuyasha looked for the name and saw it under the picture: Kouga Kamoto. Inuyasha got up and walked back to the receptionist' desk.

"I've made my decision. What do I have to do now?"

"Well, which master are you going to go with?"

"Kouga Kamoto."

"I should warn you, he is very strict. Also, he is our best master so we do charge a premium for him."

"Money isn't an object for me. And the stricter the better." Inuyasha blushed slightly at the admission, but the secretary seemed unfazed.

"Alright then, let me check to see if he is available." The woman checked on her computer and did a lookup on his name.

"Yes, Kouga is available now. Walk down that aisle there and go to the corner office. He will give you further instructions there."

"Thank you, very much."

"You're welcome. Good luck."

Inuyasha walked down the outside aisle and arrived at the door to the corner office. He turned the knob and walked in slowly. He noticed that he had entered an entry room, and there was a second door about ten feet ahead of the first one. Inuyasha closed the door and heard a soft click of a lock closing. Inuyasha noticed a camera in the corner of the room's ceiling pointed at him. A sexy voice came out over a hidden com system in the room.

"Hello there, puppy. Why don't you do me a favor and strip out of those clothes so I can let you in to my office."

Inuyasha knew that the low, seductive voice was Kouga's; it fit the wolf demon perfectly. Inuyasha removed every last stitch of clothing and set everything on the small table next to him. Once that was done, the second door was unlocked and Inuyasha walked into the office. Inside was a plush office, with a very sexy bondage chair, a heavy wood desk and standing behind the polished wood was the most incredible creature Inuyasha had ever laid eyes upon. The wolf was far better in person than in the pictures, which were incredible in their own right. The wolf wore a black suit with a white shirt and matching black tie. The demon's soft brown tail rested between his legs as he leaned on the desk, his beautiful blue eyes running their way across the hanyou's body. Inuyasha blushed bright red as his cock responded to the powerful alpha in front of him. Kouga's already sexy grin widened at the sight of the hanyou becoming aroused.

"Hello there. What is your name, sexy?"

"I-Inuyasha Takahashi, sir."

"Sit down here, little puppy."

Inuyasha blushed obscenely as he took the seat that Kouga had instructed him to. He was sitting in the heavy wooden bondage chair. It was painted white with a metal seat bottom. The metal had small perforations everywhere with a large, round opening in the middle. Inuyasha held back a gasp as the cold metal hit his exposed bottom. The high arms of the chair had metal wrist restraints, which Kouga used on Inuyasha. There was also a metal collar attached to the tall seat back, which Kouga locked around the hanyou's neck. Next was a pair of leather chest and abdomen belts, which were tightened behind the chair, were Inuyasha couldn't reach. Finally, a pair of metal ankle cuffs bound Inuyasha's legs to the feet of the heavy chair. By time Kouga leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the puppy's lips, Inuyasha's cock was weeping out pre-cum.

"_It's about to get much worse little puppy"_ Kouga thought to himself.

Inuyasha wondered why there was an opening in the bottom of the chair, seeing as the lower half of the chair was boxed in. Kouga answered his question by opening the two wings on the sides of the chair. On the left and right side of the bondage chair, the upper half of the wood was hinged and could swing in. The insides were lined with rows of dull pins, which pressed up against the person's hind when they were placed in their fully opened position. Kouga folded the wings up into the seat bottom, shocking Inuyasha with the mild discomfort of the little pins against his bottom. They lined up with the perforations in the metal perfectly, and the wings also each had a semi-circle cut out that made a perfect circle when the two were closed. Inuyasha squirmed slightly as Kouga returned to his desk and pulled out a vibrator. He applied some lube to it and returned to the hanyou. Kouga gently pushed the dildo into Inuyasha's hind and turned the device on. Almost immediately, Inuyasha's cock let out a jet of pre-cum, and Inuyasha's clawed hands tried futilely to reach his needy erection. Kouga smiled and sat down on his desk, facing Inuyasha. He flipped through Inuyasha's file for a minute before setting it down and returning his gaze to the bound hanyou.

"So, Inuyasha, your file says that you are looking for a long term relationship with your master. Is that true, little puppy?" (Kouga)

"Ye-Yes, ssssir." (Inuyasha)

"You know, it says that you have been in multiple sessions with other masters, yet you felt very tight when I put that dildo in. Which by the way, you do not want to let fall out." (Kouga)

"Well, I have never been with anyone that way. And I have a few dildos, but none of them are that big." (Inuyasha)

The news did nothing to break Kouga's outward dominant demeanor, but inside his youkai was going crazy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Kouga's Head~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn, that perfect and he's a virgin!!! Mark him already!!!"

"Hold on a minute. He is definitely beautiful but we can't just claim him when he's bound to a chair, that wouldn't be right. Plus, we don't really now him yet."

"So what, he's beautiful, from his scent he has to be fertile, and he's a freaking virgin!!! Our cock should be plowing into that tight little ass right now!

"Still, I want to know him better. And, he has to agree to being marked."

"AGREE?!!! He's a bitch, it doesn't matter what he wants. Besides, one night in bed with us and he'll be happy to spend the rest of his life at our feet."

"While that is probably true, it's not our decision to make, at least not yet."

"Come on, mark him!!! At least make him sign a permanent slave contract, then we can mark him later."

"No. I'll get him to sign a contract for five years, after that he can decide if he wants to be enslaved for life."

"Fine, I guess. It's not like he could spend five years as our slave and then want to leave anyway."

"Exactly. We sign him short term, and then when the contract is up he will be so well trained that he will have no choice but to stay with us forever."

So, you are a virgin then?"

"I guess you could say that. I have given oral and all and been naked with other men though."

"Well, I must tell you if you decide that you want to belong to me, you won't stay a virgin for long."

"Yes, sir!"

Kouga walked behind his desk as Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably in the bondage chair. The dull pins put pressure points on his butt, and the vibrator was driving his arousal to insane levels. Kouga pulled out a several page document and returned to his previous spot on the desk.

"Do you know what this is puppy?"

"No, ssssir, I- I don't."

"This is a legally binding slave contract. This contract binds you to me for a specified amount of time. Would you like me to read it out to you?"

"Yes, sir." Inuyasha felt a cold sweat come over him, this was really it.

"Alright, then, let's begin."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Contract~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Section One (Overview): This document is a legally binding slave contract between the dominant, who shall henceforth be referred to as the owner, and the submissive who shall be referred to as the slave. This document creates a legal relationship between the owner and the slave, where the owner shall inherit the slave and the slave's property, personal belongings, and holdings. The owner shall have control of the slave and the slave's assets for the length of time that this contract is valid. Once the slave accepts this contract, it cannot cancel the contract and loses all rights of a citizen for the contract's duration. Upon signing, the slave becomes legal property of the owner, and must acquiesce to any demands made by the owner; such demands are outlined later in the document.

Section Two (Demands): Part One: Once the master receives the slave, the slave is obligated to meet any demands made by the master that do not violate the rules of the contract, which are stated later in the document. The slave is obligated to obey any and all rules stated by the master, for as long as the master demands.

Part Two: Once the slave is received, the master has several obligations. The slave must be properly cared for, and must be kept in decent health. All punishments, carried out by the master or otherwise, must be non-life threatening. Commands given to the slave must be legal. The master cannot command the slave to do anything that would place its life in danger.

Section Three (Rules): Part One: Commands cannot violate laws that would get the slave arrested or fined in excess of one thousand dollars. The master cannot make the slave sign a legally binding agreement while this contract is valid, as the slave is not recognized as a citizen for the duration of this contract. The master cannot force the slave to change a will, for the previously stated reason. The master cannot command the slave to commit suicide or tempt another to commit homicide against the slave. The master cannot issue a command that puts the slave's life in danger. The master cannot force the slave to perform a permanent mutilation upon itself. The master cannot force the slave to become pregnant with his child, though the contract is not nullified if the pregnancy is consensual. The master cannot force the slave to have a major operation or surgical procedure, except in cases where the slave's life will be put in severe jeopardy if the procedure is refused. All things not covered as a ban in this section are generally considered to be legal and protected by the power of the document. If such a command is given and the slave is arrested, fined in excess of one thousand dollars, forced into signing a document, injured or killed, mutilated, injured or mutilated as a result of medical malpractice, or unwillingly impregnated; the slave may terminate the contract early and regain the rights of a citizen.

Part Two: The slave may not go against the master's command, provided it doesn't violate the rules of Part One. The slave may not terminate the contract early if the master has not broken a rule which resulted in the slave suffering one or more of the consequences mentioned in Part One. The slave may not associate with any other dominant without the master's consent. The slave may not have sex with another partner without the master's consent. The slave is not allowed to have another man's child without the master's permission. If the slave violates any of the aforementioned rules, the master may carry out any punishment/s that doesn't violate Part One.

Section Four (Punishments): The master has the right to use punishments to train and discipline the slave. The master may use punishments at any time the master sees fit. The slave cannot refuse a punishment if it doesn't violate Section Three, Part One. The master can use any form of punishment, any number of punishments, and can adjust the time and severity of the punishment/s as much as the master wants provided the punishment/s do not violate Section Three, Part One. All forms of punishment not listed as illegal under Section Three, Part One are acceptable for use.

Section Five (The Slave): Part One (The Slave's Body): The slave's body is full property of the master. The slave's body is considered to be property under the contract, thus enabling the master to use anyway the master sees fits, provided it doesn't violate Section Three, Part One. The master may command the slave to get any number of piercings or tattoos on the slave's body, provided that the piercings would heal if left alone, thereby NOT permanent mutilation. While under contract, the slave must get any piercings that the master demands of him, and must keep the holes open unless instructed otherwise. Maintaining the body is a responsibility of the slave. While the master is responsible for allowing for the removal of waste and for giving the slave food and water periodically, the slave is responsible for maintaining the figure of the body to the master's specifications. Failure to allow the slave to stay healthy will allow the slave to terminate the contract, while failure on the slave's part to maintain the figure requested by the master can result in punishment.

Part Two (Chastity): As the slave's body is property of the master, so are the slave's genitalia. The slave genitalia may be kept inside a chastity device of any kind by the master. The master can command the slave to purchase any device that the master wants, or the master may simply tell the slave to pick one on its own. The device may be locked on anyway the master wishes, and it can stay on for as long as the master wants. Orgasm is not vital to the slave's health and therefore can be denied permanently. A chastity device may be installed permanently by the master, as long as the penis and testicles remain intact. If a permanent device is installed, the slave does not have a permanent obligation to the master. When the contract is void, either by time or by fault on part of the master, the slave is free to attempt to have it removed. The master is not liable in the case that the device cannot be removed, and does not have to pay for any attempts at removing the device, successful or otherwise. If the device is not permanent but rather secured via any sort of keyed lock, the master is under no responsibility to surrender said key once the contract expires. If the master decides to give the slave the key, the master can either give it as a gift, or the master can offer to sell it at the master's price to the slave. While under the contract, the slave is not permitted to remove a chastity device unless instructed by the master. Attempts to free the slave penis without permission can be met with severe punishment by the master.

Part Three (The Slave's Assets): The material and financial property of the slave becomes the master's under this contract. The slave is bound to the master both legally and financially. If the contract is broken prematurely, the master is entitled to one hundred (100) percent of the slave's material and financial property. While the slave is listed as property of the master, the master can use the slave's assets for whatever the master desires. The master can collect up to one hundred thousand (100,000) dollars per year directly from the slave's bank account as a gift. The master can also manage the slave's spending. Once the contract is terminated, the master must relinquish the slave's assets back to the slave. If the contract is terminated due to fault of the master, the assets must be relinquished and the master is liable for fifty (50) percent of the material and financial property that was used. However, the money taken as a gift is not included and does not need to be returned.

Part Four (Clothing): Clothing for the slave is selected entirely by the master and the slave has no say in how or when it is dressed. A master is only required to clothe the slave in conditions where climate or weather conditions may cause a breech of Section Three, Part One or in jurisdictions where public nudity in a slave is considered a crime and is grounds for arrest and/or fines in excess of one thousand (1,000) dollars. General rules state that because a slave is property, its nudity need not be covered much like a pet. This condition may shift in some areas if the genitals or any part of the body are being used for a sexual purpose, though it is most common that charges in such a case are only presented against the non-slave and do not breech Section Three, Part One.

Part Five (Housing): The slave can be kept anywhere the master desires, so long as the slave can get the required sleep. The slave is allowed four hours of sleep per day for six days with one day where they are to be permitted eight hours. As long as this requirement is met, the master can keep the slave wherever the master wants.

Part Six (Sexual Use): The slave is property of the master, similar to any other sex toy. Thus the slave is always available for the master's use. The slave does not have the right to refuse the master, save conditions where intercourse may endanger the slave's life or well-being. The slave has an obligation to keep itself prepared for the master so that the master can enjoy the slave as much as possible.

Section Six (The Master): Part One (The Master's Body): The slave is charged to take care of the master's body. The body of the master is a privilege for the slave. The master can deny the slave access to the master's body. Also, the master can use his body on the slave whenever the master desires.

Part Two (Use of the Slave's Property): The master may use the slave's property to as full an extent as he wants during the life of the contract. The master may inhabit the slave's home, or the slave may be instructed to live with the master. The master may use any room of the slave's house, and may use the slave's money for improving his accommodations.

Section Seven (The Duration): This contract is valid for five years after signing by both master and slave. The contract also has a two week entry period after signing and a two week slow release period before the contract is fully expired. The entry period allows the slave to have a taste of its life before being completely bound to the master. The slave may buy out of the contract in the first two weeks for a price for one hundred thousand (100,000) dollars. Also, in the first two weeks the slave may pay five thousand (5,000) dollars to reduce the sentence by six months, and it can pay ten thousand (10,000) dollars for a one (1) year reduction. Once the first two weeks are up, the slave is irreversibly bound to the master for five years. At the end, the slave has two weeks to renew the contract, enter a new contract, or re adjust to life as a citizen. During the two weeks, the master will slowly allow the slave more freedom to allow the slave a gradual return to normal life.

Signature of the master:

Signature of the slave:

By the time Kouga finished reading out the contract, Inuyasha literally had to fight the orgasm that was coming at him. The contract was the sexiest thing Inuyasha had ever heard of, and he definitely didn't want to fuck up his chances with the wolf demon by shooting a load over the office carpet. Kouga set the contract down, noticing the beads of sweat running over Inuyasha's nude form, even in the coolness of his office.

"So, little puppy, would you like to sign the contract?"

"Where the hell is your pen?!"

Kouga set the contract on the arm of the chair so that Inuyasha could sign it with his restrained right hand. He put his pen in the hanyou's clawed hand and the hanyou somehow managed to put a clean signature on the paper. Kouga followed it up with his own signature and then put the now binding contract through his copier. He put the original and a copy in his safe, and then put the second copy as well as a shopping list for Inuyasha in an envelope.

"Welcome to slave hood, pet."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, we do have a lot to talk about. So, how about I give you the night off and you can come back here tomorrow and we can get started. In this envelope is a copy of the signed contract, and a shopping list I have for you to fill out. Don't worry about that tonight; I will discuss that more with you tomorrow. I am going to untie you now, but I don't want you to touch your cock. I would prefer to not have my carpet smell like cum if I can help it, even if the scent is as good as yours."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

Kouga removed all of the restraints holding Inuyasha to the chair and helped the dog to stand. Bracing the hanyou against him, he slid one hand down to the inu's cock. Grabbing the head between his thumb and index finger, Kouga easily slid the pup's foreskin back and looked down admiringly at the exposed crown of his privates.

"You're well endowed for a submissive, pet."

"Thank you, sir." Inuyasha blushed as he forced his legs to revert back from the rubber like quality they'd taken on.

"I should tell you that I'm very skilled in CBT, so this little colt will be the focus of quite a bit of my attention."

Nervousness and excitement ran through Inuyasha, though the feeling was multiplied immensely when their lips met again, this time in a more thorough kiss. After savoring the hanyou's taste for a few seconds, Kouga released the pup and allowed him to re-enter the little primary room to his office, the vibrator still buzzing in his hind end.

After dressing and collecting himself, Inuyasha left the office and made his way to the elevator, catching a knowing glance from the secretary on the way out. He got back to his F430 and climbed in, the harsh racing seats not doing much for the vibrator still buzzing away in his hind end.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!!! Huge thank you to everyone who already left feedback on the first part of this story, you guys rock!!! I won't usually be adding this note to the beginning of my stories, this time I just have a special announcement. Throughout the story, Kouga will use a variety of sex toys and such on Inuyasha. To assist my fledgling descriptive abilities, I will state now that pretty much everything Kouga and Inuyasha use will be from either , .com, or from . I will make sure to use the exact product name and I will put either an (msl), (er), or (fc) next to the description of the item. If anything isn't on any of the aforementioned websites, I will try to find a place that has it and I will mention it. Thanks again to all the people who have already left feedback!!! On with the Inu/Kouga sexiness!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha opened his beautiful amber eyes, feeling the hardness between his legs. The hanyou rolled onto his back from beneath the comfy silk sheets and took his erection in his clawed hand. He slowly started to slide his hand along his engorged length. He gradually sped up his thrusts, though the ringing of his phone interrupted his solo time.

"Hello."

"Good morning pet. How are you feeling?"

"Excellent, master. Do you require me to do anything for you at the moment?"

"Not at the moment, though I will be stopping by in a few minutes."

"I will speak to you soon then, sir."

"Indeed you will. I will talk to you in a couple minutes."

Kouga hung up, and Inuyasha pulled himself out of bed. He ran into his bathroom and brushed his hair down smooth. After getting his appearance in order, Inuyasha went downstairs and started to cook breakfast and make coffee. He started cooking bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Right as he was finishing the food, Inuyasha heard a car pull up his driveway. He went to the door and saw a dark blue BMW M3 Convertible parked. Kouga stepped out, wearing a gray T-shirt and blue jeans, the simple outfit somehow fitting him just as well as the suit he had on the day before. Inuyasha opened the door, still completely naked. Kouga walked up and put his arms around the hanyou, enjoying the feel of the soft skin covering lean muscle. Kouga pressed a gentle kiss onto Inuyasha's lips enjoying the taste if the hanyou he was now in possession of.

"Would you like breakfast master? I cooked pancakes, bacon and eggs."

"That sounds great little puppy."

Kouga followed Inuyasha into the massive eat-in kitchen. Kouga marveled at the size of the mansion he was in, wondering what exactly the hanyou did for a living. Kouga took a seat at the kitchen's breakfast island as Inuyasha grabbed two plates laden with the food he had just made. After setting the plates down, Inuyasha grabbed the coffee pot and poured them both a cup.

"How do you like your coffee, sir?"

"Black with three sugars, slave."

Inuyasha blushed as he poured three spoons of sugar into the cup and stirred it. He handed the coffee to Kouga before sugaring his own cup. As the two ate breakfast, Kouga was amazed to discover how well Inuyasha could cook. The hanyou had cooked everything perfectly, and the coffee was awesome.

"You are an excellent cook, little slave; I'm can't wait to test out your other skills as well."

"Thank you, master, I hope my other skills please you."

"I'm sure they will. And if they don't, I have five years to discipline you into perfection."

Inuyasha let out a low moan as his hard on returned full force. Kouga laughed and pressed his lips against those of the younger male. After they finished breakfast, Inuyasha took their dishes over to the sink while Kouga got up to examine the massive house.

"Why don't you take care of those dishes and grab a shower while I take a look at this monstrous house of yours."

"Yes sir. One thing sir, if I may, would you like to move in full time?"

"That is a possibility I will definitely think about."

Inuyasha started on the dishes while Kouga took a walk. The wolf was amazed at the size of the mansion. It had to have at least five full upper floors, and had two basement levels. The upstairs floors were all designed differently, to be used for different things. Once floor was almost entirely guest rooms. One was entirely the master suite of the house. There was a full dojo and a massive sauna set up. After seeing all the upper levels, Kouga returned to the first floor and headed towards the basement. The first basement was a fully finished entertainment room, with a massive cinema screen and stereo, plus every game system imaginable. Built in along the walls was shelving for the hundreds if not thousands of games. In a secluded corner of the primary basement, Kouga found a locked door. Running his hand over the top of the molding over the door rewarded Kouga with the key. He unlocked the door and saw that the inside also used the key to lock or unlock. Walking downstairs, Kouga found a dark and empty room. It was unfinished; everything was exposed concrete with several drains in the floor. Above Kouga's head were a mass of steel I-beams, structural supports no doubt. Strangely, they were all marked with paint, most half having a black stripe on them and the other half having a white stripe. Kouga wondered what they were and reminded himself to ask Inuyasha about it. Kouga also noted the massive number of electrical outlets, the various hook ups for a water line, the multiple hooks driven into the walls and ceiling, and the fact that the room was enormous. Kouga realized that it was the perfect starting room for a dungeon; all the basics were fully in place. As Kouga made his way towards the stairs he caught sight of something he had missed before. There was a small cut out in the wall which led into a room with a row of three jail cells. Kouga whistled at the heavy iron doors and the solid bars. Kouga gave a couple of bars a good tug to check their strength, and felt no give in them at all. Inside each jail cell was a cold water faucet, a toilet, and a wooden board anchored to the wall. "That would make for a great discipline tool" the wolf thought to himself as he exited the smaller room. Kouga ascended the stairs and relocked the door, deciding to keep the key with him. Back on the ground floor, Kouga followed a door out into the massive garage building attached to the back of the mansion. Inside were dozens upon dozens of cars, all in perfect rows. Most of them were double stacked, with lifts holding up a second set of vehicles. Among the cars were a variety of super exotics, muscle cars, race cars, trucks, modern sports cars, luxury vehicles, and collector's vehicles. Practically every type of car was in the garage, almost every make or brand of car on display. Kouga walked through the first corridor of the U-shaped garage, and was amazed when he rounded the corner. Another whole corridor of cars was there, and then the garage bent around again to a third group. In total, there were easily several hundred cars and trucks in the massive building, and Kouga realized with a start that they all belonged to him. Kouga walked over to a group of Bugatti Veyron's, which was quite literally a group. Several of the lifts were standing together with every car on them being one of the 1.2 million dollar super cars. Kouga noticed that they were all different versions, either different color schemes, one of the special editions, as well as two of them were spiders. Inuyasha walked up to, fully showered and ready for whatever Kouga wanted of him. Kouga wrapped his arms around the nude demon's waist, inhaling the clean scent of the hanyou.

"Like my car collection, master?"

"Indeed I do, where did you get all of these?"

"I got them from pretty much everywhere. The Veyron's I got from the factory, I paid for all of them at once so they gave me exactly the ones I wanted. That is one thing though master; please don't sell my, well your car collection. It really is important to me, I've spent about fourteen years getting and restoring everything that's in here."

"Don't worry puppy, I wouldn't sell any of these on you. I may buy a few more, but I won't sell any. How did you pay for all of these anyway?"

"Inheritance. My father is the president of Takahashi Industries, so when I turned eighteen I inherited a massive fortune. Also, I still get paid about two million a year, even though I don't work for the company. I'm actually a billionaire because of it, though I'm technically unemployed."

"That's nice."

"Yeah. So, do you want to move in here master?"

"I think I will little puppy. I saw that second basement you have; it looks perfect for a dungeon. Oh, by the way, did you happen to look at the shopping list I put in the envelope with your copy of the contract?"

"Uhm, no sir, I didn't. I am sorry sir."

"It's no problem; I didn't expect that you would. That is why I came over today, so we can discuss it. Now, where is your computer?"

"My laptop is up in my room sir, along with the envelope."

"Excellent, we can shop from in bed."

Inuyasha led his new master up to his bedroom. Kouga stripped down to his boxers and stretched out on the bed while Inuyasha got the laptop. He got it and the envelope and brought them over to the bed, before sitting down next to his master. Kouga pulled the hanyou close to him before grabbing the laptop and turning it on. Kouga opened Internet Explorer and typed in the web address, , before grabbing the envelope and fishing out the list. Inuyasha snuggled up close to him and looked at the list.

1. A Foreskin or Prince Albert piercing

2. At least one metal (steel, titanium, etc.) chastity device that can be locked by the master, or an infibulation piercing, either connecting the top and bottom or the two sides of the foreskin, or a guiche piercing locked to a foreskin piercing.

3. Not Mandatory: Light weight plastic or acrylic chastity device that can be used with a plastic one-use serial numbered lock.

4. Not Mandatory: Light weight aluminum or other alloy chastity device that can be used with either padlock or plastic one-use serial numbered lock.

5. Two pairs of locking metal handcuffs.

6. Anal plug or dildo.

7. Padlocks required for chastity device, as well as plastic one-use serial numbered locks if required.

8. Full enema kit.

9. 50 feet of high strength rope.

10. Condoms, Extra Large.

"So, we will have to set you up with an appointment for you piercing. But, let's look at chastity devices for you, little puppy. I think we should just go with a pod or cage, then we can see about stepping you up to a full belt, which will come with a much longer confinement time.

Inuyasha blushed as his hard-on started to leak out precum. Kouga gave the organ a couple gentle strokes before returning to the computer and clicking on chastity devices. He selected metal devices from the sub divider and the page came up with the various choices.

"So, little puppy, see anything you like?"

"Yes, sir. I like that Seedpod Chastity Cage."

"Yeah, that one is very nice."

"I also like the Skeletor Pod Chastity Cage."

"That is also a good pick. Well, which one would you prefer?"

"I don't know, both of them are really hot. Which one would you like me to get?"

"Well, they are both equally secure, though I will tell you now that if you get a Skeletor your cock is still accessible to a variety of my toys when it's locked while a Seedpod seals it away when locked. In that sense, you won't get out of the Skeletor as often, though it is open in the front so you can still see your manhood and your get airflow to it so it is supposedly more comfortable. You could also get infibulation piercings, either in the bottom of your foreskin and in your guiche, or through the top and bottom or the sides of your foreskin."

"How do the infibulation piercings work?"

"Well, if you go with the two foreskin piercings, they are simply connected with a lock or a pair of interconnected rings so when you get a hard-on and your foreskin tries to roll back, the head of your cock hits the lock or rings and prevents your erection and makes it uncomfortable. If you go with the foreskin and the guiche, the two piercings are held connected with a lock or rings, so when you try to get hard your member is locked down between your legs and can't get up. I do like that style a lot, though I don't know if I want that done to your cock. Actually, I think you should just get a piercing in the bottom of your foreskin. It really doesn't hurt because it doesn't have that many nerves, so it is an easy first piercing. We can always get you a guiche piercing later. I do like this thing I saw a little while ago where a master had a slave's guiche pierced and put a ring with a dog tag on the end that had his master's name on it.

"Alright, then I will just get the foreskin piercing, and which cage?"

"I don't know. Why don't you get both and we can see which one we prefer. I like the Skeletor because it has the openings, and I like the Seedpod because you can't touch anything once it's on."

"Alright I'll get both."

Inuyasha ordered the Skeletor then clicked on the Seedpod and saw that it had an option of dull spikes inside the top section.

"Master, should I order the Seedpod with the dull spike option?"

"No, I'm more concerned with keeping you from orgasm; you don't need the dull spikes."

"Yes sir, thank you."

Inuyasha ordered the Seedpod with shaking hands. Kouga then gave Inuyasha a tender kiss and rubbed the hanyou's cock with his tail. Inuyasha moaned at the touch to his hardened member, leaning into the caress.

"Now my little puppy, how often do you encounter metal detectors?"

"Pretty much just when I get on a plane."

"Well, I think we should look at the non-metallic cages they offer. I do plan on taking you with me when I travel so it will come in handy. Also, they are lighter than the steel cages so you may want one for wearing during the week. We can just put a numbered plastic lock on it so you can pass through metal detectors without a problem. Not that it wouldn't be funny to see you get stripped down to your metal cage in the middle of a busy airport."

Inuyasha blushed bright red at the comment, imagining the scenario himself. He backed up a page on the website and selected acrylic chastity devices. Inuyasha was surprised to see the number of devices available, and wanted nothing more than to reach between his legs and take care of his maddening arousal. Kouga noticed the weeping hard-on and grinned at the thick trail of precum running down its impressive length.

"You know pet, you can take care of your arousal if you want, I won't be mad at you or anything."

"Well thank you, but I'll wait. Which acrylic cage should I get, master?"

"Definitely a Curve, you wouldn't fit in a CB-2000 and probably wouldn't fit either the CB-3000 or the CB-6000. Plus the Curve has a nicer look to it."

Inuyasha quickly selected the curve and added it to his cart. As he did so, Kouga reached over and started playing with the male's impressive cock. After a minute, Kouga gathered some of the precum on his finger and held the finger to Inuyasha's lips. The hanyou quickly licked up the pre ejaculate, wanting to please his ookami youkai master.

"Now, we really don't need to get you an aluminum cage. You will be wearing one of the steel ones on weekends and during the week you will have the Curve, which is still lighter than the aluminum. Now, you need two pairs of cuffs, so go over to Metal Restraints. Good boy, now click on the handcuffs and leg irons section and pick a type that you like. Regular police style cuffs are perfectly fine."

Inuyasha clicked on the nickel peerless cuffs. He read the write-up and added two pairs to the cart.

"Good, now go over to the one that says Dildos, Inflatables, Plugs, and More. Then select the one that says metal plugs. Now go to the one labeled World's Most Comfortable Butt Plug. You can select whichever ones you want, but you should be at large or higher in two weeks. In two weeks we start anally training you, whether you're ready or not."

Inuyasha selected a medium, a large, and an XXL. Once those were ordered, Kouga placed a gentle kiss on the hanyou's sweet lips. They stayed pressed together for a minute before sliding apart.

"You have a delicious taste Inuyasha. Now pet, go to Bondage Hardware and Locks. Now get a set of the four Master Locks. Get about a dozen packs of the serial plastic numbered locks, because if we run out I won' remove the one that is on. Also, get about half a dozen of the pear clips while you're on the page."

"Do we need anything else from this page, master?"

"No, not at the moment. Go to the Enemas page, and click on the Shower Shot kit. How many showers are there in the house?"

"Seven, sir."

"Then get seven of them. While you are at it, get one of each of the special nozzles and get adaptors for them all just in case."

Inuyasha blushed as he filled out the order. He ordered the seven enema kits and the seven adaptors, and then purchased one of each of the nozzles. Some of them were truly freakish. One was particularly large while several had large ribs in them for retention purposes.

"Good job slave. Now move on to the section that says Rope, Tape, Belts, & Straps. Get a 50 foot length of the ½ inch nylon rope. Now, go to the Lubes-Condoms section. Get a bunch of the Trojan Magnum XL boxes. You can just spread them out through the rooms of the house. That way, we I start taking you I won't have to worry about you getting knocked up, at least until you want to. And don't worry about lube; I have tons of it so I will bring some over soon. And that fills out your list for now little puppy, so just do the checkout thing and get that stuff on its way."

"Yes sir, Kouga sir."

Inuyasha followed the instructions for the checkout and soon the toys were on their way. Inuyasha closed the laptop and rested back on the bed. Kouga straddled the young demon and fiercely caught the hanyou lips with his own. Kouga pushed his tongue against Inuyasha's lips, and Inuyasha was all too happy to comply and open his mouth for the invading appendage. The velvety tongue caressed Inuyasha's mouth while a strong hand moved south and grasped the half-demon's cock. Kouga began to stroke Inuyasha's cock fiercely, wanting to make the hanyou come for him. It didn't take long for Inuyasha to fulfill Kouga's wish, and he shot his load over their stomachs as his eyes rolled back in his head. Kouga licked up a bit of the inu seed, before collecting most of it on his hand and holding the hand to Inuyasha's lips. The dog demon licked everything up obediently before collapsing back onto the bed and the soft, yet supportive pillows. Kouga got up and put his pants and shirt on. Inuyasha started to get up but was pushed back down by Kouga, who quickly covered the hanyou up with the silk sheets and blanket.

"You lay down for a bit, puppy. I have to go take care of a couple of things. I will call you tonight. Oh, and I would advise you to enjoy these last couple of days of freedom in relation to your cock. Once the cages arrive, your orgasms will be severely restricted for the next few months at least, or until you are properly trained."

Kouga walked out of the room and left Inuyasha to nap. Inuyasha felt his hard-on started to revive, but sleep overcame him and he closed his eyes against the pillows and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha awoke to see that it was nine in the morning. He groggily got up and stumbled into the shower. Inuyasha showered off and got dressed, opting for a pair of boxers, jeans, and a red Foo Fighters T-shirt. After a cup of coffee, Inuyasha walked into his garage and got behind the wheel of his new Subaru Impreza WRX 5-door. He started the 265 hp 4-cylinder and put the car in gear. Inuyasha exited the garage and rolled down the driveway. He made quick work of the back roads near his house and soon was entering the city. Inuyasha drove to a tattoo/piercing place he had seen before and parked the car. He walked in and went over to the counter.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Uhh, I need to get a foreskin piercing, do you do them here?"

"Oh yeah, I can fit you in right now if you want."

"That would be great."

"Alright, just follow me; I'm Jim by the way." The man led Inuyasha to a room with a medical table and a chair with a setup station on it.

"Just take off all your clothing and lay down on the table. You can set your clothes down next to the door. And here is a collection of our different jewelry for your piercing. You will want to get one now to set up the hole and to keep it from sealing up."

Inuyasha did as the man instructed and stripped completely before lying back on the table. He noticed that when the man left he hadn't closed the door, though there wasn't anybody else in the shop at the time Inuyasha had walked in. Jim soon returned with a freshly autoclaved set of piercing instruments and set them on the chair's arm. He sat down next to Inuyasha and put on a pair of latex gloves. Jim grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured some onto a cotton swab. After rubbing down the head of Inuyasha's penis, Jim clamped the foreskin out and grabbed the freshly cauterized needle. Inuyasha looked away for a second, though looked back when he felt a small pinch. He saw that the needle was already through. Jim left it in for a minute, before replacing it with a gold ring Inuyasha had picked out earlier. He wiped the area down one last time with rubbing alcohol before grabbing his digital camera.

"Mind if I take a picture of your piercing for my album?"

"Sure, that's fine I guess."

Jim took a picture that captured from Inuyasha's abdomen to his thighs, and then one that was zoomed in on the hanyou's now pierced cock. He connected the camera to the printer he had in the room and quickly got the pictures.

"Thanks, I always like to keep records of my work. Would you like a copy?"

"Nah I'm good, I can always just look down."

"That's true. One thing; you shouldn't masturbate or anything for a day or two or else you might irritate the piercing. Also, don't hang anything too thin or too heavy in the piercing for a week or two. If you don't ease into it a bit you can either cut the skin with a ring that is too thin or you can over-stretch the skin with something too heavy or too bulky. Other than that just make sure you clean it in the shower every day and you shouldn't have any problems at all."

"Thanks for the heads up. Can I get dressed now?"

"Ohh yeah, sorry about that."

Inuyasha got dressed and paid for the piercing, then walked out. He got back in his WRX and headed for his mansion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ONE WEEK LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha was relaxing in the tub when the doorbell rang. Kouga had put him through an exhausting workout regimen to 'prepare' him for life as a slave. Most of the exercise had been in the gym of Inuyasha's house, or on the property surrounding the home. Of course, Inuyasha had to do the entire regimen naked, which meant that Inuyasha had had to complete an entire workout outside in the buff. Once Kouga left for the day, Inuyasha had immediately made for the tub, needing to relax his sore muscles. Hearing the doorbell, Inuyasha jumped out of the tub, and got the worst of the water off his slender form before throwing a bathrobe on. He shot towards the door, incase it was Kouga, though a delivery van was in the driveway, instead of Kouga's M3 convertible. Inuyasha opened the door and greeted the man. He signed off for the large box and took it from the guy. Inuyasha closed the door and after hearing the truck drive up the driveway and back out onto the street, rushed upstairs to open the package. Setting it down on his bed, Inuyasha sliced the tape with his claw and opened the large box. Inside was everything he had ordered with his master a week earlier. Inuyasha quickly grabbed his phone and dialed Kouga's number.

"Hello."

"Hello master."

"What's up, my little slave?"

"The stuff from my list has arrived."

"Excellent. Did you open anything yet?"

"Not yet, I just opened the package but I didn't open any of the individual boxes."

"I will be over tomorrow afternoon, pet. If you would like, you may open one thing now, but the rest have to wait until I get there. Understood?"

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"No problem little pet. Have a good night slave."

With that Kouga hung up, leaving Inuyasha to select which of his toys to play with. Though the butt plugs were enticing, he knew he needed to grab one of the chastity cages. Inuyasha decided on the Skeletor and removed it from its box.

He opened the cage and maneuvered his balls and then his cock through the hole in the back. Then, he fastened the Velcro strap around his cock and balls before folding the front section closed, the brace on the front section reducing the size of the back hole so he couldn't remove the cage. Inuyasha grabbed the included hex key and tightened the bolt to close the cage.

Inuyasha stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom, examining the cage. The powder coat gleamed slightly, and in response to some of his still aching muscles, decided to test the rust proofing treatment out.

Inuyasha set the hex key down and walked into the bathroom. He relaxed back into the tub, the built in heating elements keeping the water at the perfect temperature. He turned the jets on after getting in and felt his body relax.

Inuyasha realized the evil of the chastity pod as he reached between his legs for a bit of pleasure only to find metal instead of his cock. Inuyasha quickly found himself torn between the warmth and massaging effects of the tub and the hex key that would open the cock cage.

After another half hour in the tub, Inuyasha climbed out and dried himself off. He walked out and over to his bed, before flopping down on the comfortable mattress. He had one of the high tech foam mattresses, and he absolutely adored it. The bed perfectly complimented the massaging jets in the tub; his previously aching muscles now far more tolerable.

Inuyasha grabbed the hex key and unbolted the Skeletor cage. Once free of the cage, Inuyasha reached between his legs and started to tend to his aching arousal, which was now complimented by a gold ring through the bottom of his foreskin. It didn't take long for ropes of precum to start running down his uncut shaft.

Inuyasha moaned and thought about the contract he had signed, and how he would soon be enslaved to Kouga. That though alone sent him over the edge and he shot jets of hot seed onto his stomach. Inuyasha slumped back, his head hitting the pillows as he enjoyed the last of his orgasm.

In the wake of what was possibly his last self-induced orgasm for quite a while, Inuyasha silently considered the thought of pre terminating the contract. It would cost him one hundred thousand dollars, nothing to someone of his position. Though a small voice in his head suggested that he pay the fee and end it, Inuyasha knew that he had to be enslaved to his beautiful ookami master.

He was already Kouga's; only the two-week entry period stood between him and his rightful owner. Once the rest of the two weeks expired, he couldn't legally buy his way out of the contract, no matter what the amount. He could try to bribe Kouga, but the wolf was already entitled to a very healthy sum of money every year, plus Inuyasha would buy whatever Kouga wanted him to. So once the entry was up, Inuyasha had no way out of the contract except to endure the five years he was property to Kouga. Satisfied after his orgasm, Inuyasha wiped his cum off his chest and re-installed the cage before throwing the covers over his body and settling in for a nap.

"Fifty- fifty one." The raven haired male said as the whip collided with his back once again.

"I didn't hear you bitch." Kouga slashed the whip across his client's back again, leaving yet another welt.

"FIFTY-ONE!" Marcus cried out, his limbs protesting against the ropes digging into his arms and wrists. The rope was tied to hooks in the cement wall he was facing.

Kouga hit him again, and got the proper response, so he gave out three more, each time Marcus screamed out the number. At fifty-five, Kouga set the whip down and walked over to his client. He lightly ran his claws down Marcus' back, making the man moan in pain from the welts irritated. Kouga's hand traveled lower, running between Marcus' legs and finding the metal of the male's Houdini Chastity Cage.

"I bet you're horny aren't you bitch?"

"Yes Master, I am."

"How long has it been since I let you out?"

"Four months, sir."

"Well, after the way you've acted tonight, I think another two months is appropriate. Now, stay still or it's three." Kouga grabbed a pillar candle and lit it. After about thirty seconds, Kouga tipped the burning wax out onto his client's back, running the hot wax onto Marcus' fresh welts. Marcus screamed and tried desperately not to move, though the second time Kouga tipped it, Marcus jumped in his binds. Kouga allowed a good amount of wax to pool in the candle before splashing it on Marcus' back all at once. He then blew out the candle and grabbed a ruler, flicking Marcus' balls with the narrow side. Marcus screamed at the hit and struggled vigorously.

"Master, I- I thought you said you wouldn't hit my balls."

"I thought I told you to stop moving and behave, you whiny bitch." Kouga unbound Marcus' arms and legs before grabbing the man's clothes and shredding them with his claws. He then grabbed his client's car keys and left the man bus fare.

"Hey my clothes! How am I supposed to leave?"

"Here, get out." Kouga handed him the change, though kept the keys to Marcus' Mercedes, as well as the keys to the collar around Marcus' neck.

"But Master, you didn't remove the"

"GET OUT! You snively, whiny bitch. Don't think about coming back until you learn to behave and obey your master. And you can forget about your dick now, cause it isn't getting any action in the near future."

Marcus left the dungeon in Prestige Dominance's basement and ran outside. He managed to get on the bus and put in the fare. He sat down and tried to disappear.

Kouga stepped into the shower and washed off. He wanted to go see his puppy, and he wanted to start training the beautiful new slave, HIS beautiful new slave.

Kouga was getting tired of working with disobedient, snot nosed pricks like Marcus that said they wanted domination then started crying and whining the second Kouga exerted his will over them. Inuyasha on the other hand was his property, and was already so willing and eager to please.

Stepping out of the shower, Kouga grabbed a towel and got the water off of his gorgeous body. Once dry, Kouga slipped into a black jockstrap, a pair of jeans, and a black button down shirt. He tied his hair back with his signature ponytail and headband, and then threw on the two arm warmers he like to wear. He walked out of the dungeon and up to the elevator bay on the ground floor of the building.

Prestige Dominance was unique among companies in relation to its housing. There were essentially three companies in one, all in the same skyscraper. The dungeons, production area, and stockroom were all housed in the basement levels of the building. The research and development labs for the companies new sex toys and equipment occupied several of the building's middle levels. Finally, the offices of the various masters, and the meeting place for all the business leaders and associates took up the top seven floors of the building. Kouga's office was on the top floor, seeing as he was considered to be their best master, along with several others.

The alpha male stopped at his computer to check his e-mail and look over a few reports that had been issued. He also checked the stockroom's site and checked out some of their new products. He brought up Microsoft Word and opened his shopping list file, quickly adding the new products to the list. Kouga intended to give it to Inuyasha at the end of the entry period, once he was unable to back out of the contract.

That finished, Kouga saved the document to his e-mail and shut down the computer. He said goodnight to his receptionist and got back in the elevator. He rode down to the ground floor and walked out into the parking garage. He quickly found Marcus' car; a 2009 Mercedes-Benz CL65 AMG in silver. He unlocked it and got in. Deciding to check the trunk, Kouga found a screwdriver, a claw hammer, a small axe, a serrated blade knife, and a pair of pliers.

"Someone was trying to make a jail break."

Kouga thought to himself, remembering the few scrapes on the chastity cage Marcus was fitted with.

"I swear, one of these days I'm gonna seal that lock shut, that'll teach him to disobey."

Kouga quickly closed the trunk and got back in the car. He started the bi-turbo V12 and put it in reverse. After backing out of the spot, Kouga put the car in drive and headed for the exit. He got out of the garage and onto the road. Kouga made a right out of the garage and drove up to the traffic light. He made a quick left, which put him onto the freeway entrance ramp. A short burst of speed later, and Kouga was getting off the freeway and onto the winding back road that led to his new house. Kouga demolished the turns in the high performance Benz and before long was turning onto Inuyasha's driveway.

He stopped the car at the end of the brick driveway and turned off the car's engine. He got out and locked the car before going inside the mansion. Closing the door, Kouga detected Inuyasha's scent emanating from a few floors above, more than likely his bedroom. Kouga headed for the master bedroom of the house and opened the double doors to the large room.

He saw his new pet asleep on the bed, the covers drawn around him haphazardly. Kouga went over and straddled the hanyou that he now owned. The wolf lightly ran his tongue along one of the dog ears that sat atop Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha shivered in his sleep from the action and let out a small whine. Kouga then gently reached under the covers for Inuyasha's cock. He was surprised to find the metal of the chastity cage Inuyasha had bought, though he smiled at the fact that Inuyasha was so willing to lock himself up.

Kouga slid off the bed and went over to the box that contained everything Inuyasha had ordered. Kouga fished out the box that contained the padlocks and got one out. He opened it before getting back on the bed. Kouga gently slid his hand back down to Inuyasha's groin, finding the top of the cage with his fingers. He slid the lock through the appropriate holes and clicked it shut. The ookami then gently kissed Inuyasha before removing himself from the bed once again to retrieve the hex key from off Inuyasha's nightstand. He took it and the keys with him, deciding to let his little pet sleep for the night.

He walked out and got back in his newly acquired ride. Kouga then drove back to his house and parked the Mercedes. He went in and plopped down on the couch, turning on the TV. He grabbed a controller for his XBOX 360 Elite and turned it on. After an hour of playing, he turned off the system and got out his laptop. He surfed for porn for a few minutes, then turned off the computer and got ready for bed. He stripped his clothes off and climbed into his comfortable bed. Kouga watched TV from under the covers for a few minutes before turning it off and closing his beautiful blue eyes. He quickly fell asleep, dreaming of his cute little puppy, now sealed in a cock cage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha's eyelids slid apart, revealing beautiful amber eyes. He felt a sense of tightness in his groin, and then remembered that he had installed the cock cage. "Maybe I shouldn't have slept with it on; my morning wood doesn't really like this". Inuyasha reached towards his nightstand, though his clawed hand didn't contact the hex key he had set there earlier. He willed his eyes to fully open and looked over at the nightstand, only to see nothing there.

He threw the covers back to see if the hex key was there, though only saw the Skeletor chastity cage. At first Inuyasha didn't realize what was different about the cage, but then it hit him like a brick. "HOLY SHIT, someone locked it while I was asleep!" A few seconds later, Inuyasha picked up the very faint remnants of Kouga's intoxicating scent on the bed. It was obvious that his master had visited him while Inuyasha was asleep.

The thought that he had been molested by his master while he slept was driving Inuyasha insane. He was going mad with arousal, though he couldn't get the cage off now that it was locked by Kouga. Inuyasha had no other choice but to take a cold shower and try to ignore his arousal. After his shower, Inuyasha dried off and slipped on a pair of black boxer briefs. He walked downstairs to make breakfast, wishing his master was there.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait too long. After eating breakfast and playing Resident Evil 4 for a while, Inuyasha heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door to see Kouga standing there in jeans and a black Sublime T-shirt, and he had a cooler bag in his hand. Kouga gently slid his arms around Inuyasha's shoulders and pressed his lips to the smaller male's. They held their gentle kiss for a while before separating. Inuyasha backed out of the doorway, allowing Kouga inside the house.

"Sleep well, my little puppy?"

"Yes sir. Why didn't you wake me last night master?"

"I was going to, but you looked too you cute to disturb, so I figured I would just leave you to your rest." Inuyasha blushed at the comment, torn between liking and disliking the fact that he had been called cute. "So, are you ready to start playing with our new toys, little puppy?"

"Yes sir, whenever you want to."

"Then let's start now; there is a lot to talk about. I want to go over my expectations of you as well as your rules while you are under my ownership. Plus I do want you to consider pulling out of the contract if you don't feel safe about it."

"Do-do you want me to sir?"

"Hell no, I just don't want to have a slave who is always regretful of their position. I promise there will be days that you'll wish you'd never signed the contract, and there will be days when you wonder if you were on drugs when you agreed to be my slave, but for the most part I know you'll be happy with your life."

"Then I'm not backing out. I did think about it in the back of my head, but there is no reason that I would want to terminate it early. I just can't wait for this entry period to expire so I can fully be yours."

"I can't wait either puppy. And you will be all mine. Once the entry is finished, nothing you say or do will you get you out of the contract."

Inuyasha moaned slightly, his arousal straining in its cage. Kouga kissed the male again, slipping his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth. Their tongues intertwined, Kouga's large velvety tongue dominating Inuyasha's. They made their way up to the bedroom, Kouga carrying Inuyasha in his arms while Inuyasha wrapped his legs around Kouga's waist. Kouga dropped Inuyasha onto the bed and grabbed the large box full of the sex toys. He dumped the contents out onto the bed and started opening everything. A minute later, Kouga had everything laid out on the foot of the bed.

"Damn, I can't wait until you tie me up with all that."

"And here comes the hard part for you my little puppy. I want to talk about your new life before we have our first session together."

"Yes sir. Whatever you want, my big ookami master."

"That's a good boy, my little Inuyasha. First thing I think we should talk about is your dick. Now, I know you have needs, and I do want to fulfill them for you, but you must always remember that your satisfaction is always second to mine. That's why I will have to keep you locked in a cage until you're trained. Also, if you act up or if I think you aren't doing your duties properly, I will lock your dick up until I see improvement. Again, I am glad to give you release my little puppy, but first you need to give me my release. If you do that, I promise you won't have to have your dick locked up too much, though sometimes I do like having your sex locked up for a few days just to keep you horny."

"I'll gladly accept whatever you wish to put on my dick, master. And I promise I'll always keep you satisfied, sir."

"I know you will little puppy. And one thing I must admit is that sometimes during our sessions you will wish that you had steel encasing your dick just so that I couldn't get at it easily. Alright, second thing I want to talk about is your day to day chores. Now, you do have a cleaning service don't you?"

"Yes sir. I have a cleaning service, a landscaper, a caretaker for my cars, and a pool attendant."

"Now little puppy, a good slave serves his master and gets chores done around the house. So, you are going to tell your staff that you no longer require their services, and then you will take over their work. You will do part of each job every day. I want the entire house cleaned once every two weeks, I want the lawn cut and the shrubbery attended to once every two weeks, I want all the cars clean and ready for use, and I want the pool clean every day. I will break up what you have to do for each day, and you will do them while I am out. Also, you will cook all my meals that I take here, and you will pay whenever I or we eat out. You will make me breakfast everyday and bring it to me in bed if I want. And, you will have a nice formal dinner laid out when I get home."

"Yes sir, master. Pardon me master, but is there anything specific I have to tell my staff, or do I just tell them that they're dismissed?"

"You will tell them that you signed a slave contract and that part of your duties is maintaining the house, the property, and the pool. Next, your hygiene. When you get up every morning, you'll shower and give yourself an enema. Also, you'll brush your teeth and all that. I want you nice and clean so I can use you whenever I want. As for your clothing, either I will select an outfit for you or you'll stay naked. On some occasions, I'll let you select an outfit or give you normal clothing, though usually if you are wearing anything it'll be more for attracting me than for covering up. Any questions?"

"Yes sir. What will you do with the clothes I have now?"

"I will pick out the sexier articles and get rid of the rest. If I keep any of your normal clothes, I'll keep them locked up where you can't get to them without permission. And I may take you out and get you a couple particularly enticing outfits, though you look fantastic as it is."

Inuyasha moaned lightly, wishing he could touch his dick. Kouga leaned over the hanyou and kissed the younger male lightly, their lips just brushing up against each other.

"You taste so sweet little Inuyasha. I can't believe that you will be mine in just a week."

"I can't wait to belong to you master. Master, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course pet. What do you want to know?"

"Do you have any other people on long term contracts like mine?"

"Nope. I did have a permanent contract once, but you are the only one I have on a long term contract currently. And I can promise you I won't need another slave when I have such a beautiful little puppy like you, Inuyasha."

"You had a permanent slave? What happened to him?"

"Yes I did, and it was a her. We did have a lot of fun together, but we weren't really right for each other so after a couple of years I sold her to another master I know."

"Really? What went wrong between you two?"

"Nothing really. We had fun together, but there were just little things about each other that would have made us unhappy over time, so I just sold Ayame to someone who could enjoy her more than I could. It was really civil though, I actually saw her not long ago and she seemed very happy."

"That's nice. Do you plan on taking another long term slave while I am yours?"

"No way. You are my little puppy, Inuyasha. I think I will have my hands full with you. And speaking about you, now that I've told you some of the rules I should tell you about the punishment you'll face for failure. Just know that I can punish you at any time, for any reason whatsoever, even if I just want to remind you of your place as my pet. When I punish you, I can use whatever method I want. I can use any kind of spanking, whipping, caning, or flogging. I can use predicament bondage, exhibition bondage, or I can confine you to a cage. I can use electricity to tease and torment you. I can use Cock and Ball Torture; I can put you in a chastity device or extend your stay in one. I can keep bringing you close to orgasm and denying you at the last second. I can use public humiliation, physical labor, basically anything I can come up with. And of course, I can punish you in multiple ways if I want, and you will accept it. If you don't, it will only prolong your punishment and earn you a greater number of punishments."

"Damn, master you make me want to be punished." The hanyou let out lowly as he snuggled up to his new master.

"And you make me want to give out punishment. Another thing Inuyasha; do you have a human night?"

"Yes sir, it's the night of the new moon."

"That will be another method of punishment. If you have been bad during the month, you will spend your human night in chains in a particularly uncomfortable position. Of course, if you have been good I'll make sure you aren't restrained at all on your human night. Plus I'll cuddle with you and stay with you while you sleep. Don't think that all I will be doing is punishing you. Though I am very strict and have high expectations, and I don't tolerate failure, I will reward you when you have been good."

"Master, I can't wait to be yours and I promise I won't let you down, unless of course I need a spanking."

"You are a good little puppy. Now that my expectations are out of the way, let's start playing around with your new toys."

Alright, sorry this took so long. I had writer's block for a while, then I got swarmed by work, and recently I just got the bug to start writing this again. I hadn't planned for this chapter to be as long as it is, though hopefully it came out okay. I promise there will be lots of smuttiness in the next update, which should hopefully be done relatively soon. Thanks for reading. Please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, I know that this isn't yaoi, but it fits into the rest of the story. Though the story is mainly yaoi, there while be a few pieces of het between Kouga and Ayame, Inuyasha and Ayame, and Ayame and her new master. Basically, I just wanted to do a couple bits of het smut.

Note: Pretty much everything used will come from 

This bit of smut takes place a few years before Inuyasha meets Kouga. Kouga currently

has Ayame as his permanent slave, and she lives in his penthouse apartment.

The wolf demoness stood in the kitchen making dinner. The only think covering her shapely body was a thin apron and a locked steel collar. She brushed a lock of beautiful red hair behind her ear as she checked on the beef roast she had in the oven. Noting that the beef still had another hour to go, she looked around to make sure that everything was clean and in order. She bent down and put a little more seasoning on the roast, and as she straightened up she heard the elevator door slide open.

Kouga stepped out and walked over to her; eyeing his bitch with satisfaction. Ayame looked very good with only the cloth apron covering her front, while her arched back and perfectly shaped ass was fully exposed. Under the apron, Ayame had large full breasts, a flat stomach, and a smooth, bald pussy. Ayame felt Kouga's hands slip under the apron to caress her perky nipples as she adjusted the temperature of the oven. She moaned and arched her back slightly when he tweaked the nubs.

"Hey baby, did you miss me?"

"Yes I did master. It was so lonely here without you."

"I bet it was."

Kouga ran one of his hands lower, his claws lightly running over the padlock that kept Ayame in a state of virtual heat all the time. Following Kouga's orders, Ayame had had the outer folds of her vagina pierced on either side. Then, a titanium padlock had been slipped through the piercings and locked, keeping anything from entering her sex. The lock kept everything away from Ayame's clit, so nothing she did made her orgasm. This kept her constantly aroused, and her cunt was almost always slick with juice to a certain degree. The lock itself was an aphrodisiac to Ayame. Its weight was always there; constantly reminding her of what she couldn't have and making her want it even more.

Luckily for Ayame, Kouga was feeling kind. The male wolf lifted the chain he wore from around his neck, the key to the lock sitting on it. He took the key in his hand and slid it under the female wolf's apron. The key found its lock and slid inside. Kouga gently turned it and Ayame almost came when she heard the lock click open. Kouga slipped the lock out of her pussy and replaced it with his finger. He found the female's clit and started gently rubbing it. Ayame half moaned half screamed when she felt herself being rubbed. In the six continuous months she had worn the lock, Ayame had almost forgotten what it had felt like to rub her clit.

"How long until dinner's ready?"

"About an hour. Master, can we…"

"Yes slave, I am going to fuck you. Now, follow me like a good girl. And no touching yourself or the lock goes back on."

Ayame followed Kouga into the room of the penthouse which served as his personal dungeon. The first thing Kouga did was to rid Ayame of the only cover she had, the apron. Once it was gone, Ayame stood naked and waiting in front of her master. He put her in a Thigh-to-Wrist Restraint Device. A set of straps were locked around her thighs and a set were locked around her wrists. Then they were connected with padlocks. Ayame's hands were kept on the outside of her thighs, were she couldn't reach her pussy. Kouga then added a set of 6 inch heels to Ayame's outfit, before clipping a leash onto her collar and leading her to the master bedroom.

Kouga put her on the bed on her stomach and undressed. Once he was stripped, Kouga positioned himself behind Ayame and pushed his hard cock into her dripping cunt. Ayame moaned in joy as her long denied pussy was penetrated by her master. It didn't take long for Kouga to get his entire cock into Ayame. He started thrusting into her hard, wanting to make his slave cum. It took only seconds for Ayame's first orgasm to hit. She screamed as she came, her juices running out onto her legs. Kouga continued thrusting, feeling his orgasm quickly drawing near. A few short minutes later, Ayame screamed again as her second orgasm hit. As the last of her orgasm faded, Kouga reached his own orgasm and emptied himself into his slave. The feeling of Kouga's seed blasting into her insides triggered Ayame's third orgasm.

She lay face down on the bed, her wrists strapped to her thighs and her heels held up in the air. Kouga gently rubbed her back for a moment, before he saw the first of his cum start to seep from Ayame. Kouga bent down and started to lick his spent seed from his slave's body. Kouga worked his tongue deep inside Ayame, making her moan in ecstasy. Once Kouga had all of his cum licked out of Ayame, he slid a finger in and started rubbing her clit again.

"Do you want to fuck again, slave?"

"Oh yes sir, master. I want your huge cock in me again."

"Then how can I say no?"

Kouga grabbed the lock and slipped the shackle through Ayame's piercings. He turned the lock and closed it, closing up Ayame's pussy again. Ayame let out a whine and looked at him with pleading green eyes. Kouga just gently rubbed her butt before spreading her cheeks and pushing a finger inside. After a few minutes, he had Ayame stretched enough to take his girth, so he pushed inside. After hilting his cock in Ayame's ass, Kouga started to thrust in and out of Ayame with hard thrusts. It didn't take long before Kouga felt his orgasm draw near. He lightly flicked the lock in Ayame's pussy as he reached orgasm and shot his seed into her ass. Kouga pulled out and got off the bed. He took Ayame's leash and led her off of the bed.

She moaned lightly, the ass fucking hadn't given her an orgasm, only arousing her more than she already was. Kouga led his slave onto the main balcony of his penthouse, and grabbed the lengths of chain he had there.

He connected one length of chain to the ceiling of the balcony and ran it under Ayame's arms and back up. He connected the chain's other end to the ceiling, before grabbing two more chains and attaching them to the ceiling. He lifted Ayame by the abdomen and ran a chain around each of her thighs. He connected them both to the ceiling, leaving Ayame suspended in the chains on the balcony. She was facing the door, her ass facing outwards towards the city and anyone who looked at the balcony. Kouga then attached two more chains to the ceiling and used them to tie Ayame's ankles up. A chain was connected to the back of Ayame's collar to hold her head up, and Kouga took her leash. He ran it under her right breast and back over, squeezing her large tit. He then wrapped the leash around the bottom of Ayame's left breast and back over, before tying the leash in a knot in the middle of her chest. One final chain was used to support Ayame's torso, and then Kouga left her to get the roast out of the oven. Ayame blushed in her chains, her ass and pussy on display for everyone to see.

Kouga came back out with a string of large anal beads, and a Wireless Water Proof Egg. He pushed all of the beads into Ayame, and then unlocked her lock. He slipped it out and put in the Water Proof Egg. He put the lock back in place, making sure to lock the retrieval strap to the lock. Then, Kouga set the vibration to low and walked around his slave, examining the bitch. He turned the vibrator to medium, and then to high, which brought Ayame close to another orgasm. At the last minute, Kouga turned it back down to low as he gave a tug on the anal beads.

"You look so enticing slave, and your scent is absolutely delicious. Now, I'm leaving you here for tonight, when I come out tomorrow I don't want to see that you've had an orgasm, and you better have all of those beads in your ass."

Ayame moaned as Kouga went inside and closed the door leading to the balcony. He drew the curtains closed, isolating Ayame on the balcony. She rested in the chains and tried in vain to ignore the vibrator in her pussy, wishing she could cum.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you've all had a happy freaking holiday! I also hope you have a good freaking new year! And I hope you enjoy the freaking story! Please Review!!!

Also, I want to thank all the people who have left reviews, I love you all too! You guys are really my reason for updating. BTW, if anyone has a particular fetish or fantasy they would like to see included, just send me a review or message and I will gladly accommodate in either of my fics.

Kouga took the rope and tied Inuyasha's hands behind his back. He used a traditional type of Japanese bondage to tie Inuyasha's arms behind him in a folded position. Kouga then lifted Inuyasha's legs and bound his ankles in a hogtie to his arms. Inuyasha lay on the bed bound and exposed. Kouga picked up Inuyasha and carried him into the shower. Kouga set Inuyasha down in the shower and retrieved an enema kit and nozzle. He connected the enema kit to the shower line, and attached the nozzle. He turned the water on low and saw the water coming out of the openings in the front of the nozzle. Kouga crouched down in front of Inuyasha, enema tube in his hand, still shooting out water gently.

"This is about to go inside you Inuyasha, are you ready?"

"Yes sir, master."

Kouga gave Inuyasha a gentle kiss before circling his pup. He let the water lubricate his pet's hole before gently pressing it to Inuyasha's ass. Inuyasha squirmed slightly as the first ball of the ribbed nozzle popped in. Kouga eased in the second, third, fourth, and fifth. Kouga stopped at that point to turn the water up slightly. After waiting a few seconds, Kouga popped in the sixth and seventh balls. The eighth and ninth followed, and the nozzle was fully lodged in Inuyasha's tight ass. Kouga turned the water up again as Inuyasha began to feel the effects of the water. He felt a strange fullness and tightness in his abdomen, which soon spread to his stomach. Kouga left the water going until he saw Inuyasha's stomach distend just slightly, and then turned it off. Kouga then gently removed the nozzle from Inuyasha and set it down next to the hanyou.

"Now little pet, you need to hold that water for a few minutes, and then you can release it."

Inuyasha nodded and rested his head on the shower floor. Kouga had to stop himself from pouncing on the cute little hanyou that lay so accessibly in front of him. Inuyasha looked so adorable lying there with his head resting on the ground, and it would only take Kouga one bite to have the hanyou forever. "_No, if he wants that, he will get it. But not when he's tied helplessly at our mercy." "_**_That is stupid. He's begging for our mark, just look at him! One simple bite and he'll be obeying us for the rest of his life."_****_"No, when he consents to it, not before then." _****_"Fine, but the minute he consents he's ours." _****_"I couldn't agree with you more."_**

**Kouga stood and watched his little puppy for a few minutes, before deciding to let his puppy unload himself.**

**"Alright little puppy, you're right in front of the drain. Just relax and let the water run out of you."**

**Kouga went to get a drink while Inuyasha released the water from his body. The water ran out into the drain, and relieving the hanyou of the light cramps it had been causing. Once cleared of the liquid, Inuyasha rested comfortably until Kouga returned and adjusted the water temperature before picking up the metal Insertable once more.**

**Inuyasha felt the nozzle enter him and a cold spray of water washed over his insides, making him shudder slightly. Kouga simply grinned and let the enema do its job, filling his pup to the brim with cold, clear water. Once the dog hanyou was about to start showing distension once more, Kouga turned the water off and stood over the submissive, admiring the pup's beauty.**

**"Are you ready to release your water, my little slave?"**

**"Yes sir, master."**

**Kouga bent over and pulled the nozzle from Inuyasha's ass. Inuyasha whimpered lightly in his bonds, prompting Kouga to kiss the hanyou lying beneath him.**

**"Go ahead little puppy."**

**"Thank you, sir."**

**Inuyasha relaxed his muscles and the pressure of the water started to work in his favor. The water ran out of Inuyasha's hind, still cold and clear. After about thirty seconds, which felt longer to Inuyasha, the water was completely expelled. **

**Kouga stood over the pup and picked the enema nozzle up one last time. Setting the water back to warm he pressed it to Inuyasha's ass, and the tight ring if muscle gave way to accommodate the slender intruder once more. Inuyasha squirmed as the nozzle was inserted again; though the first and second enemas were interesting, he wasn't really anticipating the third one. Nevertheless, Inuyasha was powerless to stop the invasion of water into his hind, and soon felt the increasingly familiar tightening in his abdomen. **

**The feeling quickly spread as Kouga had turned the water pressure up. After a couple minutes, Kouga decreased the water pressure to a slow stream, not much more than a steady leak, and left his half demon to struggle with the effects of the enema. Inuyasha was left bound and helpless, forced to endure an agonizingly slow twenty minutes. When Kouga finally returned to his slave, Inuyasha's stomach had clearly visible distension, even a human would be able to spot the slight curve to his normally flat abdomen. Kouga waited for another minute before turning the water off.**

**"Now my little puppy, I am going to untie you but you're not allowed to release your water here. I'm going to take you to a place where you can, is that understood?"**

**"Yes, master."**

**"Good boy, now let's get you untied."**

**Kouga first untied Inuyasha's legs and let them free. Then, the wolf undid the complex rope setup he had pinning Inuyasha's arms behind his back. Kouga removed the enema nozzle from Inuyasha's ass and allowed the cute hanyou to stand.**

**"Good boy Inuyasha, now follow me pup."**

**"Can I please release this master; it's so hard to hold in."**

**"No slave, when I tell you it's okay you can, but not before then. Now, follow me."**

**Kouga led Inuyasha downstairs to the main floor, and walked to the front door. He opened the door and walked out over to his M3. Kouga had placed a hose, a bucket of water, a sponge, soap, and a towel next to the car.**

**"Now slave, I want you to wash my car. Once that's done you'll be closer to releasing that water."**

**"Inuyasha blushed, realizing that he was standing outside naked with his stomach full of water. Deciding to get it over with, Inuyasha picked up the hose and sprayed down the car. He bent down and added soap to the water in the bucket. After mixing the soap in, Inuyasha grabbed the sponge and wetted it. He washed down the car before turning his attention to the rims. To get them, he had to squat down, making it harder to keep the water in his ass and not on the ground. Kouga put his hand on Inuyasha's ass and lifted it slightly so he could see his slave's alluring hole.**

**"Keep yourself like this Inuyasha; I want to make sure you aren't draining out any water behind my back."**

**Inuyasha finished cleaning the first rim and moved on to the second. Unfortunately, the complex design didn't exactly make them easy to clean, and Kouga expected perfection. After what seemed like hours, Inuyasha finished with the last rim. Kouga did a quick survey of the car and finding no dirty spots, let his slave stand.**

**"Alright pup; you did a good job on the car. Now, do ten jumping jacks."**

**"What? Master, how can I?"**

**"If you don't do them right now, I'll seal up the lock on that cock cage you're wearing."**

**Inuyasha clenched his ass and started to do the jumping jacks. The first one almost caused him to lose control. The second and third brought him even closer. The fourth and fifth he managed to control himself and keep his muscles clenched properly. Inuyasha somehow managed to complete the other five without the water in his ass spewing out. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, as he finished the tenth and final jumping jack a small shot of water came out of his ass, which was immediately noticed by Kouga. Kouga said nothing about it, simply motioning for Inuyasha to follow him. Kouga led Inuyasha in the front door and down to the second basement. Kouga walked into the small room that housed the jail cells and unlocked the middle one, using the keys that hung on the wall facing the cells. **

**"Here you go Inuyasha; you can release your water into the toilet."**

"Thank you, master."

Inuyasha sat on the toilet and finally was able to release his water. He failed to notice the sound of the cell closing and locking, and the receding footsteps of his master. When the last of the water was out of him, Inuyasha stood and walked over to where he thought Kouga would be, but realized that the wolf was no where in sight. He also realized that he'd been locked in the cell. Instantly, Inuyasha's cock started to spring up, though the cage stopped him from getting fully erect. Inuyasha groaned to himself, realizing that he was in for a long night. Inuyasha knew the affect that being locked in the cell had on him. Twice he had had a friend lock him in, one overnight and the other over a four day weekend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Several Months Prior~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, ready Inuyasha?" The dark haired, effeminate male asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Take your clothes off."

"What?"

"Take your clothes off. Prisoners like you shouldn't have any clothes on."

"Are you serious?"

"Take your clothes off or I won't feed you tonight."

"Fine, I'll do it." Inuyasha turned around and started to discard his meager outfit. He pulled the red T-shirt off of his slender form, and then untied the knot to his sweatpants before sliding them off.

"Good, now turn around and throw them out."

Inuyasha blushed lightly as he turned around, revealing his full nudity to Jakotsu. Inuyasha threw the clothes out of the open cell door as his cock started to swell, which caused him to blush a deeper red. Jakotsu chuckled lightly at Inuyasha's growing erection as he picked up the hanyou's clothing. That done, Jakotsu took the door and threw it shut before putting the key on the wall hanger, far out of Inuyasha's reach.

"Have a nice night Inuyasha; I'll bring you your food in the morning."

"What, you're supposed to bring me it in the morning and at night!"

"Yeah, but that's your punishment for resisting me."

Inuyasha erection started to throb and a small drop of precum formed at the tip of his foreskin as Jakotsu left. The loud connection of the door with the lock had really set Inuyasha off. When Kagome had locked him in overnight, she had lightly clicked the door shut. Jakotsu on the other hand had thrown it shut, and the sound was incredibly arousing to Inuyasha. Inuyasha started to stroke his aching cock, wishing that he had a master to sate his desire. His master would take him nice and hard, roughly marking Inuyasha as his own. He would be rough in their love making, showing his absolute and total dominance over Inuyasha. Afterwards he would be nice and possessive though; holding Inuyasha close to his powerful chest, his strong arms wrapped around Inuyasha's slender frame. As Inuyasha's fantasy came to a close, his orgasm hit him. He bit back a cry as he spilled his seed out onto his stomach. "_This is gonna be a long weekend."_

All right, here's a short update, I hope it's okay. Please review!!! Again, if anyone would like a particular fetish or kink, just leave me a review or a private message with what you're interested in and I would be glad to work with it!!! Thanks for reading!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, welcome to chapter 4.5. I hope you all like it.

Notice: If anyone has a particular fetish or kink they would like to see done, please just send me a review or a private message. I would be glad to accommodate almost anything in this story, so feel free to suggest anything at all. I'll be glad to keep you anonymous if you don't want to be named as the inventor of the idea, or I'll gladly give you credit if you do.

Also, reviews are greatly appreciated. Though I'll never hold a fic hostage for them, they are my biggest influence to write. Though I will still write these, reviewing definitely encourages me to write faster.

And a huge thanks to;

mls1971 nm1716

kerryannInuyashasGypsyGirl

PancakeMixLBoy

UnknownMeyui398

Jeice04netgurl

FicFan

You guys ROCK!!! P.S. FicFan, thanks for being the 1st person to leave a suggestion!!!

A. Inuyasha will be getting intimately familiar with a collar!!!

B. I agree, Inu should carry a whole litter of pups, and if he does get pregnant in this story, that is definitely how I will write it. Thanks again!!!

Inuyasha laid in his cell, his frustrated cock kept concealed by the bars of his Skeletor Cock Cage. Inuyasha tried the lock for probably the hundredth time, just to make sure that the lock was actually locked. Not that he could have gotten out anyway. He didn't have a hex key and Kouga would probably notice a demolished cock cage. Inuyasha stared up at the gray ceiling from the wooden bench he was lying on. Though he had no clock to rely on, it felt like hours had passed since Kouga had left him in the cell. "Oh well, at least I don't have to hold anymore water". Inuyasha in his thoughts missed the almost noiseless footsteps entering the area in which he was held.

"Don't be so sure pup. I could always fill you up again and plug your ass so you can't release. Though don't worry my little slave, I have something else in mind. I brought you your butt plug and the vibrator I gave you."

Kouga set the two down inside the bars of Inuyasha's cell. Inuyasha picked them up and set them on the bench, unsure of which to use first.

"Here's some lube by the way, have fun my little pup." Kouga said as he set a tub of thick lube down inside the cell. "I have to leave for a few hours, but I will be back to let you out and we can have dinner together."

"Thank you sir. I can't wait."

Kouga smirked and left, taking the keys to the cell and to Inuyasha's cock cage with him. Inuyasha picked up the tub of lube and set it down on the bench. He opened the lid and scooped out a good glob with two fingers. The lube was creamy white and thick, almost like whipped cream.

Inuyasha set his leg on the bench and positioned the two fingers at his entrance, before pressing one in. He eased in the second and after getting them as far in as possible, started to stretch his hole. He used a scissor motion to loosen himself before retracting his fingers and picking up the butt plug. He scooped up some more lube and coated the top of it with the thick stuff.

Inuyasha took the plug in his hands and gently started to insert it. Inuyasha was amazed at how easily he managed to slip it inside his ass. After getting it in, his ass sucked it in so that only the base was held outside of him. Inuyasha stood and allowed the plug to adjust inside him before lying back down on the bench.

Inuyasha rested and tried to sleep for a while, but the aching in his groin prevented him from falling asleep. Inuyasha looked down and saw the vibrator sitting there. He stood up and gently slid the butt plug out of his tight ass. Inuyasha then grabbed the vibrator and the tub of lube.

After lubing up the vibe, Inuyasha gently inserted it. His fingers searched out the knob on the vibrator and turned it to the first setting, low. Inuyasha clenched his ass to keep the vibrator in his rear as it sent waves of pleasure through him.

After a minute, Inuyasha turned the vibrator to medium, and then to high. Inuyasha laid down on the bench and clenched to keep the vibe all the way in. The vibrator sent sharp waves of pleasure through him, and his cock started to respond. His dick tried in vain to harden in the cage, and started to leak out precum. With a bit of trial and error, Inuyasha had adjusted the vibe's position until it was hitting his prostate perfectly, waves of pleasurable and frustrating vibrations running through his entire body.

After a while, Inuyasha felt the strangest feeling. He felt like he was slowly peeing, and he looked down to find that his cock was slowly releasing his actual cum. Though it didn't feel as good as a real orgasm, it did help to alleviate his arousal a bit. After a while, Inuyasha turned off the vibrator and stood up. He gently removed it and reinserted the butt plug, before using the sink to wash his groin off. After grooming himself, Inuyasha laid down on the bench and actually managed to fall asleep for a few minutes.

Thanks to a certain wolf demon, he didn't wake on the bench though. When Inuyasha awoke, he was in a hogtie in the cell, the center of the hogtie bound to a rope that was attached to a hook in the cell's ceiling. Inuyasha was hanging at waist height, his arms held tightly behind him and his legs pulled up and apart. After hanging for a few minutes, Inuyasha was joined by his master, who came and unlocked the cell door.

"Did you have a good nap slave?" Kouga playfully asked as he stroked a sensitive koinu ear.

"Oh yes master. How did you tie me up without waking me?"

"It was simple. I released some of my pheromones, which lulled you into a deeper sleep, and then I bound you nice and tight. From the smell of things, I'm guessing you found out how to massage your prostate?"

Kouga walked behind Inuyasha and slid the butt plug out. He replaced it with his finger and searched around until he found Inuyasha's prostate, making the hanyou buck and writhe in his bonds. Kouga started rubbing it in slow circles with his finger, teasing Inuyasha and sending the hanyou wild with lust. After teasing the hanyou for a little while, Kouga removed his finger and slid the vibrator back in to his puppy's rear. Kouga turned the vibrator on medium and started to gently move it in and out of Inuyasha. After about five minutes, an eternity to Inuyasha, Kouga pushed the vibrator all the way in and turned it to high. He sat down on the bench and took in the sight of his slave, bound and full of lust.

"Keep that in your butt, little slave. If you drop it I'll have to spank you. And unless I say otherwise, any day you receive punishment means you also have to spend the night in a cell. And just to make things a little more appealing, if you can hold that vibrator in long enough, I'll give you an orgasm tonight."

Kouga said as he stood. He gently kissed the hanyou before exiting the cell and closing the door. As the steel lock solidly clicked, Kouga walked out of the small antechamber that housed the cells and made his way upstairs.

Inuyasha hung in his hogtie, trying desperately not to let the vibrator in his ass fall out. Inuyasha was torn between wanting to please Kouga by keeping the vibrator in and wanting to expel the vibrator so he would get spanked by his master.

"_No, Kouga said to keep it in, so I keep it in. Plus, he'll give me an orgasm if I do, which would be nice." _

Inuyasha willed himself to keep the foreign object clenched in his ass as he awaited his master's return.

Kouga picked up his car keys from the kitchen table and walked out to the M3 Convertible that served as his daily driver. He got in, leaving the top down in the warm night air. He fired up the high revving V8 and put the car in gear (yes, Kouga drives stick, cause stick is far better than automatic). He drove out of the driveway and onto the street. Heading towards Prestige Dominance, Kouga contemplated how he wanted to test Inuyasha before the entry period expired. The reason he was going to his office was the fact that he had to display his skills to his employers. All the masters of the building had to periodically show that they still had the ability to properly dominate a submissive.

Luckily, he only had a short session tonight, though he had a long session the next day.

"_I think I'll take Inuyasha to that one. He should see what our sessions will be like. And it'll give me a chance to flaunt my new puppy. Man the guys are gonna be jealous when they see my little puppy."_

Kouga made it through the moderate traffic and arrived outside his building. He threw a quick left and went down the steep entrance to the underground parking garage. The ramp dropped about a hundred feet and made a right, running under the main building. Kouga found his parking spot and pulled into it, his newly acquired Mercedes Benz CL65 AMG in the spot next to it.

Kouga had his spot right near the corner of the garage, right next to the elevator bay. There was a marked area for no parking right next to his spot, so he simply parked the Benz in that and partly in his spot and parked the M3 all the way to the left in his spot. Kouga got out and set the car's alarm before walking into the elevator bay.

He decided to just use the stairs and walked into the stairway. Seeing no one there, Kouga simply jumped up ten floors at a time, using the railings as launch pads. He got up to the middle of the building in seconds, and walked inside to get his assignment. Kouga walked inside and saw the company president, George, standing there as well as Kouga's best friends, Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Hey George, how's it going?"

"Good. Are you ready to do this?"

"Yep. I'm ready."

"Great, you'll be topping Ginta and Hakkaku will assist you when you want. You have dungeon B-2 for the next hour."

"Great, let's go."

The four males stepped into the elevator and rode down to the basement levels. They walked to dungeon B-2, a medium size dungeon that Kouga liked to use. The four went inside and George closed and locked the door. George sat down in a corner to observe Kouga at work.

"Ginta, strip."

Ginta blushed and started by removing the pink polo shirt he had on, exposing his slender torso and smooth, flat abs. He then slid his jeans off, revealing only a tight, black leather thong with very thin straps. Ginta's blush deepened as he removed that as well, leaving the uke nude in front of three fully dressed alphas. Kouga wrapped his arms around Ginta and kissed the smaller male, comforting his long time friend.

"Are there any specific guidelines for this session?"

"You just need to carry out a general punishment, use some type of bondage, and use him sexually."

"Got it."

Kouga led Ginta over to a standing X-cross near the wall. He pressed Ginta against it and secured his wrists and ankles so the wolf was standing spread eagled with his tempting ass on display. Kouga then walked back over to where Hakkaku and George were, picking up a length of chain and a padlock as he did so.

"You said that Hakkaku is my helper if I need it?"

"Yes, he'll help you if you want."

Kouga went over to Hakkaku and kissed him, slipping his tongue into Hakkaku's mouth. As they shared their kiss, Kouga backed Hakkaku up against a pole which ran along the wall. He took the chain behind Hakkaku's neck and wrapped it around to the front. Then he took the ends back and put the ends together around the pole behind Hakkaku. He locked the links together with the padlock he had picked up, chaining Hakkaku to the pole. Kouga gave Hakkaku another kiss before walking back over to his prey, Ginta.

Kouga removed his own clothing. He stripped out of his shirt, pants, and underwear in favor of a tight black leather jockstrap. Kouga then walked over to the supply closet, a small second room which housed a variety of different sex toys and bondage devices. Kouga picked up one of his favorite canes and walked back out with it.

Ginta saw what Kouga had selected and started to squirm; Kouga was seriously skilled with the particular implement he was holding. Kouga walked over to Ginta and set the cane down on the ground, using his hands to grope Ginta's firm ass. Kouga started to gently kiss and nibble on Ginta's neck as he kneaded the smaller wolf's ass with his fingers. After a minute, Kouga stepped back from the bound uke wolf and picked the cane back up. He gently rested it on Ginta's ass before quickly drawing it back. Ginta tensed for the strike, though was instead met with Kouga's soft laughter. The alpha wolf set the cane down and stood behind Ginta again.

"You don't think I would cane you without plugging your cute ass first, do you?"

"No sir, Kouga. What exactly do you plan to plug me with?" Ginta asked playfully, wanting Kouga to take him.

Kouga walked back to the supply closet and picked out a set of twelve large Chrome Anal Balls, all of them tied together with a cord. The end was left with a decent length of cord, which could be tied to something. Kouga grabbed a tube of anal lube and walked back out.

He took the tube and squeezed out a good amount of the lubricant. Kouga took the lube and rubbed it over Ginta's hole, causing the wolf to shudder as the cold, thick lube touched his sensitive hole. Kouga rubbed the lube in, pressing his fingers into Ginta's inviting ass. After Ginta was prepared, Kouga applied a bit of lube to the anal balls and started to push the string of them in.

Ginta felt his hole stretch and open to accommodate the ball. He soon felt the rest of them being fed into his ass by his long time friend & sex partner. Kouga fed all twelve of the chrome balls into Ginta, and then tied the cord gently around Ginta's balls. Kouga paused a minute to gently massage Ginta's full balls, making the wolf moan in his restraints. Kouga knew from many previous experiences that to subdue Ginta, all he had to do was stroke or rub the wolf's balls.

After a minute of making Ginta whimper and drip pre-cum from his very erect cock, Kouga stopped rubbing Ginta's balls and picked up the cane he had set down next to the smaller wolf.

"Ready for your punishment, Ginta?" Kouga playfully asked as he brought the cane up to level with Ginta's ass.

"Yes sir."

Ginta said with a distinct sound of displeasure. He loved Kouga just like he loved his mate Hakkaku, but Ginta wasn't in to receiving Kouga's punishments. The only punishment Ginta liked from Kouga was a spanking, though the caning he was in for was far more unpleasant than that.

"Don't worry Ginta, I won't be too hard. I can't punish you too roughly, I love you."

Kouga complimented his words with a firm, though not overly powerful swat from the cane. Ginta jumped slightly, blushing from Kouga's words. Kouga started delivering firm, direct strikes to Ginta's bottom, making the wolf moan and writhe lightly. After a few minutes of solidly caning Ginta, Kouga set the cane down and started to caress his lover. Kouga started kissing and nibbling on the back of Ginta's neck, as his powerful hands rubbed the light welts on Ginta's bottom. Kouga knew that Ginta didn't have a high pain tolerance, so he tried to soothe the uke wolf bound to the wall.

"Oh kami Kouga that feels so good."

Ginta moaned out as he was molested by his long time friend. Kouga slid his hand between Ginta's legs and started to stroke the beta's cock. Ginta moaned as his manhood was gently treated by Kouga. Ginta started thrusting in time with Kouga's strokes, trying to make himself cum. Kouga grabbed Ginta's butt with one hand, stopping the demon's movement while he continued to jack the uke off. After bringing Ginta close to orgasm, Kouga slowed and stopped his ministrations, and instead started to remove Ginta's restraints.

He removed all the restraints, and then led Ginta over to a section of the dungeon's floor that had a set of four heavy restraints secured to the cement floor. The restraints consisted of small, rectangular plates anchored to the ground. Hinged to the plates were other plates, which were bent to accommodate a person's wrists & ankles. The bottom plates had hooks that paired up with openings in the top plates. The restraints were hinged closed and a padlock secured them together.

Kouga brought Ginta over to the restraints and had the demon get down on all fours. He positioned Ginta's arms and legs to sit in the restraints and closed them. Kouga added four padlocks, securing Ginta to the cold cement floor. Kouga made sure Ginta couldn't move before getting down behind his friend and starting to lubricate Ginta's hole with his tongue. Kouga teased Ginta's ass with tongue, making the smaller wolf moan. "_Oh kami, that tongue is fantastic_", Ginta moaned and writhed in the strong metal restraints as Kouga lubricated him.

Kouga pulled his tongue away from Ginta's hole and pulled his thong down, exposing his massive cock. Ginta forced himself to relax as Kouga gripped the uke's thighs and pressed his cock head to Ginta's entrance. Kouga gently pushed the head of his penis inside the submissive wolf below him, though didn't press any more of his incredible length inside Ginta.

"Oh Kouga, please give me the rest of your cock, please!" Ginta asked as sweat ran down his arched back. The wolf shook slightly with his arousal, wanting Kouga to take him hard and fast.

"Aww, are you horny Ginta?"

Kouga teased the smaller wolf as he drew the head of his cock out of Ginta and then gently pushed it back in. Kouga started to slowly fuck Ginta with just the head of his cock, never pushing anymore of his immense length into the ookami below him. Ginta writhed and pleaded as Kouga sped up his thrusts, though never pushing more than the head of his manhood inside his long time friend. After thoroughly teasing Ginta's hole with his cock, Kouga pulled out and walked around to face his friend. Kouga kneeled down and presented his cock to Ginta's mouth. Ginta obediently started to suck on the alpha wolf's incredible manhood. Ginta quickly managed to relax his throat and take the entire length of Kouga's cock.

He started to suck and lick on Kouga's manhood like it was candy, and Kouga praised Ginta's expertise with a low moan. Kouga started to thrust his hips lightly; fucking Ginta's mouth as the wolf ran his tongue along Kouga's shaft. Kouga felt his orgasm approach and at the last second he pulled his cock out of Ginta's talented mouth. Kouga quickly jacked himself off; shooting his seed onto Ginta's face, marking the smaller wolf with his cum.

Once Kouga had milked out all of his seed, he got up and went to the room's supply closet. Inside he picked out a collar, a leash, rope, two padlocks, and an anal hook. The hook was basically a stainless steel hook with a ball on the end that could be inserted in someone's ass. On the other end was an opening for rope or chain to be fed through for tying the hook to something.

Kouga gently inserted anal hook into Ginta's ass before fitting the metal collar around the demon's throat. Kouga locked the collar on and then used the rope to tie the anal hook to the collar. As he tied it, Kouga made sure Ginta's head was up so that he got the hook tied in very tightly. Kouga then took the leash and padlocked it to the front of Ginta's collar. Kouga unlocked the floor restraints and led Ginta over to Hakkaku, who had his pants around his ankles and was stroking his impressive cock. Kouga led Ginta over on all fours, and had him sit in front of his mate.

"Here you go Ginta, you take care of your mate and you'll be allowed to cum."

Kouga handed Ginta's leash to Hakkaku, as well as the key to the padlock keeping him chained to the pole. Ginta obediently started to suck on his mate's cock as Kouga kissed Hakkaku. The two explored each other's mouths with their tongues for a minute before pulling apart. Kouga put the leather thong on, as well as the rest of his clothing.

"Alright, I'll see you two later. I have to go check on my puppy."

"When will we get to see this new slave of yours?" Hakkaku asked as he unlocked the chain around his neck.

"Indeed, I'm curious as to who you picked as a five year slave." George added, as he stood up from his seat.

"Well, I'm planning on bringing him tomorrow. I think it will be good for him to get a taste of his new life."

"Are you going to use him for your review? Hakkaku asked between two light moans, as Ginta sucked on his cock.

"No, he isn't trained yet. I just want him to see what a session is like. Ahh well, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Kouga walked out and walked to the garage. He got in the Mercedes and fired up the engine. He drove back to Inuyasha's house and parked in Inuyasha's driveway. He got out and walked inside. He stripped down to his thong and walked down to the basement. Kouga walked into the cell room and saw his little pup hanging in the ropes.

Kouga opened the cell and walked in, giving Inuyasha a gentle kiss. Kouga walked around his puppy and was amazed that his pet had managed to keep the vibrator in his ass the entire time, though it was getting dangerously close to falling out. Kouga pressed the vibe back in and lightly patted Inuyasha's ass. Kouga walked out and got the key and hex key for the cock cage. He walked back down and started to unlock the Skeletor. He unlocked the padlock and loosened the hex bolt on the cock cage. Kouga opened the front and undid the Velcro strap around Inuyasha's cock and balls. Kouga eased the cage off and set it aside. Kouga then started to lightly jerk the hanyou off, making Inuyasha moan.

"You've been such a good puppy keeping that vibrator in. And now it's time for your reward."

Kouga untied Inuyasha and let the half demon stand. Kouga then led the hanyou out of the cell and upstairs. Kouga took Inuyasha up to the bedroom and laid the hanyou down on the extremely comfortable mattress. Kouga started to lightly masturbate the demon beneath him, gently increasing the speed and pressure of his movements as he went. Inuyasha moaned and ran his hands along the powerful body above him.

Inuyasha had to remind himself not to drool as he took in the site of his muscular, tan ookami youkai master dressed only in a tight black leather thong. Kouga quickly made Inuyasha cum; the hanyou grabbed the sheets as his seed coated his stomach and Kouga's hand.

After Inuyasha had been fully milked, Kouga got up from the bed and retrieved the Curve chastity device (). Kouga picked up the hinged backing ring and secured it around the hanyou's scrotum. He closed the ring and slipped the plastic guide pins and locking pin into it. Kouga then played with the spacers until he got the right fit. He grabbed a small knife and cut the guide pins. Then Kouga guided the cage on and got it snug against the backing ring & spacers. Kouga then picked up a plastic serial numbered lock and put it through the opening in the locking pin. Kouga closed the lock, sealing Inuyasha in the Curve until Kouga let him cut the plastic single use lock off.

Kouga stepped back and admired his work. Inuyasha looked so damn sexy laying there with only the Curve on, his large cock filling the plastic tube. Kouga leaned in and kissed the smaller male as he wrapped his arms around the hanyou. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kouga, running his clawed hands down the wolf's back. After a minute, Kouga gently laid Inuyasha back down on the bed and laid beside him.

"So, do you want dinner now or do you want to take a nap?" Kouga asked as he pulled Inuyasha close to him.

"I'm thinking a nap would be very nice." Inuyasha said as he snuggled up to his master. Kouga smirked and pulled the covers over the two. It didn't take them long to fall asleep with each other, both of them feeling extremely contented with each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha awoke to rays of sunlight filtering in through his bedroom windows. The hanyou slowly got up and walked over to the nearest window. He looked out and saw that rain clouds were starting to form. The sunlight was quickly being enveloped by clouds, which made Inuyasha realize that there was sunlight to begin with. He looked at his clock and was amazed to see that it was already ten o clock in the morning. Inuyasha couldn't believe that he had fallen asleep for so long, though he realized why he had slept so well. His bed was still occupied by a certain ookami youkai, who happened to now own him. Inuyasha went over to the bed and laid down next to his slumbering master, who quickly wrapped his tan arms around the hanyou. The wolf's nose wound up in the crook of Inuyasha's neck, enjoying the hanyou's scent.

"Can I get you something for breakfast master?"

"You're not going anywhere, pet. You are too nice to sleep next to."

"You are too, big wolf. I don't think I've ever slept so soundly. Though may I get up to go to the bathroom?" Inuyasha inquired as he really had to pee.

"Fine. Give yourself an enema while you're in there. And while you're up, make breakfast for us."

"What would you like, sir?"

"Coffee and actually I could go for donuts."

"Would you like me to go get some?" Kouga nodded and pulled the covers closer to his head, trying to block out the sunlight. Inuyasha leaned in and kissed the ookami's soft lips before getting up and closing the drapes for his master. Kouga murmured something relatively close to a thank you, while Inuyasha crossed the room to the master bathroom. Inuyasha closed the door and relieved his aching bladder. Once that was done, he grabbed the enema nozzle and adjusted the water to a lukewarm temperature. Inuyasha inserted the enema nozzle into his ass and let the water flow into him. Inuyasha stood there for a few minutes until his stomach was decently filled, then turned the water off and removed the nozzle. Inuyasha took a quick shower while he waited for the water to run all the way through his body. Five minutes passed quickly and Inuyasha released the water in his ass. After drying himself off after the shower, Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom and over to his dresser.

"No clothes boy, you need to get used to being nude." Kouga told his hanyou as he started to doze off. Inuyasha blushed but walked downstairs anyway and into his garage. He walked over to an all-black Maserati GranTurismo S and got in. Inuyasha quickly drove to his favorite doughnut place, and went towards the drive through. His phone suddenly went off, Kouga was calling.

"Are you at the doughnut shop yet?" A tired sounding voice asked.

"I just got here sir. What kind of doughnuts would you like?"

"I don't care, I like them all. One thing though; you aren't to use the drive through. Park and walk inside to order."

"Really?"

"Yes. You better get used to it, you're gonna be naked in public a lot as my slave."

"Yes, sir."

Inuyasha hung up and parked the Maserati. He got out and walked inside the busy restaurant. He stood in line and waited for his turn to order, all the while hearing different whispers about him being naked.

As Inuyasha stood in line, he overheard a surprising number of people wondering out loud about what he had on his manhood, and people wondering who he belonged to.

Inuyasha was surprised to hear that everybody was rather amused and pleased to see him, not disgusted or embarrassed at the half-breed's nudity. Inuyasha had been concerned about being taken outside naked, somewhat fearing people's reactions. It turned that his fears were baseless, as he could feel eyes running over his slender form as a number of guys around him seemed to move slightly closer to the pretty half demon. Inuyasha sensed that most of the guys were confused; his nudity and the cock cage suggested that he had a master but he didn't have a collar on.

Before any of the guys could decide to approach the hanyou, it was Inuyasha's turn to order and he got two dozen assorted doughnuts and a thermal box of coffee. As he was walking out, he was surprised at how many guys offered to carry out his stuff for him.

The hanyou blushed and politely declined, before continuing on out to his car. As he set the rewards of his excursion down on the passenger seat of the Italian sports car, a Bentley Brooklands pulled up next to him.

A very distinctive Bentley Brooklands, thanks to its special candy gold paint job sprayed over metallic silver paint. Inuyasha stood up straight as his older brother got out of the ultra luxury coupe. The elder youkai stood and stretched his back as his eyes met Inuyasha's.

"Hello otouto, what brings you here today? And in such a scantily clad state."

"I'm getting breakfast for my master and I." Inuyasha blushed as he felt his older brother's eyes scanning his form.

"Your master?"

"Yes, I have a master now, or I will in about four days."

"Well, what is he like? Is youkai, hanyou, or ningen? Has he treated my little brother well so far?"

"His name is Kouga. He's an ookami youkai and he's absolutely gorgeous. He's tan, has blue eyes, a lot of muscle, soft black hair, and a tail. And he's been very nice to me the past week and a half."

"Well, I will have to have a talk with this Kouga. I wouldn't want my little brother to be mistreated."

"You do know I like it rough, I'll be fine."

"I'm sure you will, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you, otouto. Besides, I miss spending time with you little one. Perhaps I can come and play with you two sometime."

"That would be fun. I'm sure Kouga would agree to it, he is really nice to me."

"He better be, you are my little brother after all. But, I suppose you should be getting home before you're punished. I will talk to you soon, Inuyasha."

"You're right; I'll talk to you soon, my aniki."

The two brothers hugged and separated, Inuyasha got into his Maserati while Sesshomaru went to place his order. As Sesshomaru stood in line he saw the black Maserati shooting out of the parking lot, and was approached by a man who was leaving the doughnut shop.

"Um, excuse me, but was that hanyou your slave?"

"No, that was my little brother. He does have a master, if that is what you were wondering."

"That is one lucky guy, whoever he is."

"Indeed; though my little brother can be quite the handful at times."

Sesshomaru quickly ordered and left to return to his own house. Inuyasha meanwhile was on the ride home, and decided to throw modesty to the wind. It was so nice out, so the GranTurismo S' windows went down and the sunroof was opened. Inuyasha got back to his home in record time, and retrieved the breakfast he had procured for Kouga and him.

Inuyasha walked inside and up to his bedroom holding their breakfast. _"Hard to believe it really isn't my room now, none of my stuff is."_ Inuyasha walked in and set the doughnuts and coffee down on the nightstand on Kouga's side of the bed and laid back down, facing his master. The ookami wrapped his tan arms around the smaller male and kissed the hanyou.

"Why do you have the scent of other males on you?"

"I don't know, a bunch of the guys at the doughnut shop were standing pretty close to me. I could have picked up their scents while I was in the store."

"That's true; but then why can I taste another demon on your sweet lips?"

"I kissed my half-brother in the parking lot."

"Your half-brother?"

"Yes, his name is Sesshomaru. I haven't seen him in months."

"Interesting, I'll have to talk to him." Inuyasha laughed at Kouga's comment. "What's so funny?"

"Sesshomaru said the same thing. He also said something about having a little fun with each other."

"So I take it you two have been intimate?"

"Sort of. I mean, we've given each other blowjobs and hand jobs, but he's never taken me or anything."

"I should give him the opportunity once I've mounted you."

"When exactly do you plan on that?"

"I don't know. I want to train your cute little ass first so I don't hurt you or anything. And I plan to anally train you as soon as the entry period expires. So any time after that I suppose, though I promise I'll try to wait until you're ready for your first time."

"Why are you waiting for the entry period to expire?"

"I guess I just don't want to start training you until you can't get away from me."

"Is that why I haven't seen you naked yet?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm making you wait till the entry period expires to see my cock. I promise it'll be worth the wait though."

"I'm sure it will." Inuyasha blushed as he snuggled closer to his ookami master. Kouga hugged Inuyasha tightly to his chest and lay back against the pillows.

"Hey, what is this bed made out of? It's so comfortable; I'm having trouble just staying awake." Kouga said with a yawn.

"It's made of that memory foam. It is awesome, Saturdays and Sundays I always find myself in bed until noon at the earliest."

"I'm sure you do. Now there is something I'd punish you with. If you're being naughty, no sleeping in the comfortable bed all morning on the weekends. Of course with the proper behavior I could be persuaded to let you stay with me all day."

"Then I guess I'll have to make sure I'm obedient for my master. Would you like breakfast now, sir?" Inuyasha nuzzled up under Kouga's chin and gently licked at the wolf's neck.

"I would, my little pet. And yes, you better be obedient or you will find yourself in rather harsh punishments. And I must say, I have very high standards, and I don't tolerate failure. So you better be ready to work extremely hard or you will be punished quite severely."

Inuyasha let out a low whine of submission before sliding out of bed and walking down to the kitchen. Inuyasha grabbed two coffee mugs, two spoons, two plates, and sugar. He set the contents of his run down on his nightstand and setup their breakfast. He poured coffee into the two mugs and sugared them. Inuyasha then grabbed the donuts and dropped a couple of them on each plate. Inuyasha handed Kouga his coffee and plate and grabbed his own breakfast.

"Damn, this is good coffee. Good job getting breakfast, pup." Kouga leaned over and gently kissed the hanyou's tempting lips. The two ate breakfast and then laid back down with each other. Kouga pulled Inuyasha on top of him and started to make out with his soon to be slave.

"Only four more days and you'll be my property, little pup. I can't wait to start training you. Now, I have to take a test today. It will take most of the day, so I'm going to let you choose. You can come with me, or you can enjoy your last few days of freedom."

"Uhm, can I stay here master?" Inuyasha asked as he gently kissed Kouga's neck.

"Of course, actually I'm glad that's what you want to do. You can enjoy your freedom, and I would advise you to work on those butt plugs you got. Remember, the first thing I'm going to do is start anally training you. And that is going to be one hell of a workout on you boy."

"Yes, sir. When do you have to go?"

"I have a little more time, and then I'll grab my shower and go."

"What exactly is this test, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I have to show that I'm still sharp as a master. Because of the fact that Prestige Dominance is so professional, every master has to prove that he still has the ability to properly dominate."

"How often do you have to do that?"

"It varies. It can be every few months, or every few years. For example, I haven't been re-tested in several years, because of my level. I actually think you're to blame for this test, my little puppy."

"Really? And why is that?"

"The fact that you have so much influence. You do come from a very powerful family, and you have a lot of money at your disposal. So, they want to be sure I'm good to dominate you, since you have so much influence and sway."

"Oh, I never realized I had that much influence."

"You do; though soon you will be in your proper place at my feet little puppy." Inuyasha whimpered lightly as he nuzzled into Kouga's chest. The ookami wrapped his arms around the hanyou and held him tightly to his chest.

"Would you like that, Inuyasha? Do you want to be at my feet, pup?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's a good puppy. I already get the feeling that you'll be a very good pet."

The two kissed again, their tongues battling for dominance. Inuyasha quickly gave in and let Kouga's velvety tongue roam his mouth. Inuyasha loved the feel of Kouga's thick, velvety tongue roaming his warm mouth. Kouga couldn't believe how excellent his pup tasted, and he couldn't get enough of the hanyou's warm cavern. After he fully explored the half demon's mouth, Kouga slid his tongue out and pulled back to gaze at his pup. Inuyasha was blushing as Kouga gazed down at him, the wolf's blue eyes full of pride and dominance. Kouga wrapped up the hanyou in his arms and kissed him again.

"I should probably get going little pup. I'm going to grab my shower real quick."

Kouga gently slid away and got up. He took one last look at his pup and checked to see that the Curve was sill firmly fitted to Inuyasha's penis, before he walked into the bathroom and got his shower.

While he was in the shower, Inuyasha grabbed a container of lube Kouga had brought over as well as the large butt plug he had bought. Inuyasha lubed up his fingers and started to lubricate his hole. Inuyasha used a scissoring motion to stretch himself then added some more lube to his ass. He then added plenty of lube to the head of the butt plug and pressed it to his entrance. The plug stretched his hole and slowly started to slide in.

He managed to quickly work it in, and soon had the metal base pressed all the way against his hole. Inuyasha stood and felt a weird sensation as the plug lightly brushed his prostate. He stood up from the bed and stretched out his nude body. Inuyasha considered what he wanted to do on one of his last free days, and one thing came to mind.

_Definitely, I'll do that, Kouga will love it!"_

Inuyasha cleaned up their breakfast and poured Kouga another cup of coffee. When he walked back up to the bedroom, Kouga walked out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped low around his waist. The towel was very low slung, and Inuyasha could see some of Kouga's dark pubic hair. Inuyasha blushed, seeing the dark hair and Kouga's muscular waist. Inuyasha could also vaguely make out a smooth bump in the thick towel, though Kouga quickly caught the hanyou staring.

"Eyes up here Inuyasha."

"Sorry, master."

"No problem, little pup."

Kouga grabbed out a thong from the drawer his stuff was in. He put the undergarment on under the towel and then dropped the it while he picked up a pair of jeans. Kouga bent over to grab the elusive jeans, giving Inuyasha a fantastic view of his master's tight, muscular ass. Inuyasha immediately felt the tube around his penis tighten as his penis tried uselessly to swell inside its acrylic prison. Kouga put on the jeans and grabbed a T-shirt.

"Am I providing you with a nice view, pet? Because your cock really seems to want out of its little prison."

Inuyasha blushed at the comment, and willed his penis to relax as it was getting uncomfortable.

"You know what; if you're staying home today I want an extra security measure for your cock."

Kouga picked up a padlock he had nearby and walked over to Inuyasha. Kouga put the padlock through the opening in the front of the Curve as well as Inuyasha's foreskin piercing. He guided the lock out the bottom opening and locked it shut. That way Inuyasha had two locks holding the cock cage in place. The plastic one would show if it had been removed and the metal padlock made it harder for Inuyasha to get the cage off at all.

"There we go, nice and secure. Have a nice day Inuyasha, I'll see you soon puppy."

Kouga grabbed his car keys and his coffee before kissing Inuyasha one last time and walking out to his car. Inuyasha waited for Kouga to leave before he put on his own clothes and walked out to his garage. Inuyasha got behind the wheel of his white Mustang Shelby GT500 Super Snake, and fired up the 725 horsepower V8. Inuyasha drove back to the tattoo shop where he had gotten his foreskin pierced. Inuyasha walked into the store and saw the same guy there, although there was also several other people, a couple of them employees though most of them were clients.

"Hello again, what can I do you for?"

"I need a few more piercings; can you fit me in again?"

"Sure thing, just take a seat for a few minutes and I'll get right to you."

Inuyasha took a seat as the man, who he remembered as Jim, went back to one of the rooms were they did the actual work. He apparently had another client; after about a twenty minute wait Jim emerged with another male, a human. The guy paid him and left, and Jim signaled for Inuyasha to follow him. Inuyasha was taken back to the same room where he had been given the foreskin piercing and the hanyou sat up on the table.

"Alright, what piercings are you interested in?"

"I want to get both my ears, my tongue, both nipples, and my guiche pierced."

"Alright, where do you want the ears pierced? Bottom or top, outside or inside?"

"I guess the bottom outside corner for both."

"Sounds good, now if you would remove all your clothing we can get started."

Inuyasha stripped off all of his clothing, except for the Curve of course, and sat on the examination table. Jim saw the chastity tube and the padlock hanging from its front.

"I see my piercing is being put to use."

"Yeah, I got it for my master, and I figured I'd get these now instead of later."

"Alright then, let's get started. How about we start with the ears and work our way down."

Jim got the piercing instruments and quickly had Inuyasha's koinu ears pierced. Inuyasha was surprised that piercing them really didn't hurt at all. The pinch was really defeated by the stimulation caused by Jim holding them.

Jim then moved down to Inuyasha's tongue and pierced it. That one was slightly painful, though not unbearable by any means.

Next in line were Inuyasha's nipples, which were painful to pierce. Finally, Jim laid Inuyasha back on the table and pierced his guiche. That one was probably the worst pain of them all. Inuyasha winced slightly at that one, but the pain quickly receded and Jim had jewelry in all of the new piercings.

Inuyasha had a small gold ring in each koinu ear, a gold bar in his tongue, a gold bar in each nipple, and a gold ring in his guiche. Inuyasha allowed Jim to photograph the piercings, and then got dressed. He paid for the piercings and left.

The drive home was quick, and after a quick bath to calm the pierced areas down, Inuyasha turned to his chores. Inuyasha had let go of his cleaning and cooking staff as per Kouga's orders, though he had set them all up with a five million dollar going away present.

Thankfully, Kouga had relented to keeping the landscapers so Inuyasha wasn't tasked with maintaining all of the grounds around the mansion. Inuyasha had also been allowed to maintain the mechanic to service and maintain his car collection; though cleaning the cars after they were driven was now Inuyasha's responsibility.

Inuyasha cleaned the areas he needed to clean for the day and decided to make Kouga dinner. Inuyasha set everything up for pasta so it would be ready right after Kouga got back. Inuyasha realized as he worked that he had been wearing the butt plug everywhere.

The hanyou thought for a moment and then decided to try the huge plug he had gotten. Inuyasha went upstairs and got out the lube and the XXL plug. Inuyasha slowly removed the plug he had in, before putting a lot of lube on the XXL plug and reapplying the creamy substance to his already stretched hole. Inuyasha lay back on the bed and pressed the plug to his entrance and started to gently apply pressure. It wasn't going in, so Inuyasha willed himself to relax and pushed harder on the plug.

He felt a shock of pain in his ass as the muscle gave way to the large plug. His hole slowly opened all the way and he slowly slid the XXL plug into his body. Inuyasha managed to get the main piece in and then pushed it all the way until the base plate was firmly against his entrance. Inuyasha decided on another bath so he quickly ran one in the bathroom. After relaxing in the warm water for awhile, Inuyasha got out and dried off. The hanyou dried his hair and groomed it back, brushing it to bring out its luster.

Inuyasha then examined the piercings and found that they were all healed and no longer irritated. _"That guy does some damn good work."_ Inuyasha walked into his bedroom and saw three padlocks sitting on the one desk. They were the same as the one in his foreskin piercing, and were keyed alike. The three were still unlocked, so Inuyasha experimentally put them through the piercings in his nipples and guiche. He didn't feel any pain so he locked the two in his nipples and the one on his guiche. Inuyasha walked downstairs to wait for his master as a hand ran down to his caged penis; wishing that he could jerk off but knowing that it was impossible to escape the cage without Kouga finding out.

Several Hours Later

Kouga returned to Inuyasha's house, and walked in to find that it had been recently cleaned. Kouga silently stalked through the house until he reached the mansion's library. Inuyasha was nude, dusting off the shelves of books. Kouga walked over and wrapped his arms around his half demon. Inuyasha turned around to face his ookami master, and the two met each other in a gentle kiss. Kouga reached a hand down to Inuyasha's tight entrance and felt the base of a butt plug.

"I see you've been wearing a plug like a good pet, my sweet little inu. That's a good boy. And what are these?" Kouga had stepped back and saw the padlocks firmly locked in Inuyasha's nipples. A further investigation quickly revealed the guiche, tongue and ear piercings.

"I got them while you were out. I hope you like them my master."

"I love them little puppy, though you did lock them together. Because of that I'm going to have to leave them in, and you didn't ask first so I will have to punish you."

Kouga grabbed the rope Inuyasha had purchased and wrapped a decent bit around the hanyou's neck, making it snug enough to stay on but not choking or hurting the inu.

Kouga tied it in a quick knot and made sure that there was a significant amount of rope coming from each end. Kouga had the rope maneuvered so that the ends ran down Inuyasha's back close to his shoulder blades.

The wolf demon grabbed Inuyasha's left wrist and brought it so it was pressed to the side of his neck. The rope was quickly tied to Inuyasha's wrist and held his arm in place.

Kouga repeated his bondage on Inuyasha's right wrist, leaving the hanyou with his arms folded and his wrists bound to the sides of his neck. The position forced Inuyasha's arms up and left his body exposed to his master's wishes. Inuyasha blushed at the fact that he had no defense against whatever Kouga decided to do to him, though he found himself surprisingly comfortable in the presence of his alpha.

"I think we can kill two birds with one stone here. I need to punish you and I do need to put you through some basic punishments so you'll know what to expect as a slave. At least to a certain degree that is, I can always make your punishments far more severe than they are. Now follow me slave, it's time for your punishment."

Kouga led Inuyasha downstairs to the home's enormous kitchen. Kouga picked Inuyasha up and set him down on the countertop on his back. Inuyasha shuddered slightly as his back pressed against the cold marble of the kitchen's main island, though he knew that things far worse were in store. Inuyasha could feel his cock trying to harden as he lay there, both dreading and eagerly awaiting his punishments.

"Now, you said you have been in several sessions with masters, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"So I'm assuming you've been introduced to spanking, floggers, canes, whips, and the like. Is that true?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. In that case I'm not going to use any of those punishments on you right now. I will frequently use such punishments to keep you under control, especially spanking. Personally, I think spanking is a great method of punishment, and I will have you over my knee very often. But, for right now I will use other methods of discipline."

Inuyasha squirmed lightly as Kouga pulled his legs together and tied Inuyasha's legs into a folded position, keeping the hanyou's knees bent and exposing his hind. Kouga then tied Inuyasha's ankles to the sides of the island, and removed the butt plug from the hanyou's hind end.

"Good boy, you've taken in the XXL plug. I'll have to reward you for that later."

Kouga then tied Inuyasha chest down, leaving the hanyou immobilized on the kitchen island. Kouga produced a tube of IcyHot cream and removed the cap. Kouga squeezed a good amount out onto his hand and generously applied it to Inuyasha's hind.

Inuyasha felt the cream being applied to his hole and felt his entrance start to tingle and then burn. Kouga squeezed more of the cream out into his hand and coated Inuyasha's balls and the parts of the hanyou's cock that he could reach through the cage.

Inuyasha whimpered lightly at the sting of the cream on his privates. Kouga took the keys to the padlocks hanging from Inuyasha's nipples and unlocked the small locks, though he didn't remove them. Kouga found a short length of chain and attached the ends to the padlocks in Inuyasha's nipples. Kouga then locked the padlocks and gave a tug on the chain, making Inuyasha gasp lightly. Kouga let the chain go and went to the freezer. What Kouga pulled out made Inuyasha whimper and try to squirm away, but he was helplessly bound.

Kouga was holding a butt plug made entirely of ice. He had brought over a set of ice dongs, as they were named at his work. They were basically ice cube trays that were shaped to create dildo's and butt plugs made of ice.

Kouga walked over holding one of the moderate plugs, about six inches long and two and a half inches in diameter at its greatest point. Inuyasha whimpered and tried again to squirm away from his master, though again to no avail. Kouga grinned and took hold of one of Inuyasha's thighs before pressing the tip of the plug to Inuyasha's hole. Inuyasha gasped as the cold intruder pressed inside him.

Kouga slowly slid the entire plug inside, and the sensation nearly sent Inuyasha mad. The sting and burn of the IcyHot cream contrasting the freezing intruder was unbelievable. Kouga then grabbed a section of rope and tied one end to the chain between Inuyasha's nipples and one end to the ceiling fan directly above him.

"All damn Kouga this is unbelievable, I can't take this!"

"It's interesting isn't it? I think you like this treatment; maybe we should do it everyday." Kouga grinned as Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"I guess that's a no, then. Now, I'm going to give you a few minutes to enjoy that plug in your hind and then we can continue with your punishment."

Kouga left the room and Inuyasha struggled with the cold plug in his ass. Slowly, he felt the sting start to subside and the plug started to melt, though his ass felt like it was going numb. The cold was getting really annoying, and finally his master returned and pulled the remnants of the plug out and tossed it in the sink.

Kouga wiped the IcyHot cream and the water away form Inuyasha's ass and then retrieved a special toy he'd brought for the occasion. Inuyasha saw the object Kouga had acquired, it was a long, thin, stainless steel rod and Kouga was also carrying a small remote in his other hand. Kouga pressed a button on the remote and the rod started to buzz. Inuyasha felt the object being pressed into his entrance by about an inch. The vibrator started sending waves of pleasure through the hanyou, and his constrained cock started to drip precum through the front of its cage. Kouga slowly pressed the rod in further then drew it back, pulling it out so that just the very tip touched Inuyasha's entrance.

Kouga increased the strength of the vibrator and pushed the rod in towards Inuyasha's prostate. Inuyasha jumped when the tip of the vibrator pressed right against his prostate muscle and the hanyou started whimpering, precum streaming from his cock. Kouga grinned and pressed a little harder against the muscle, though he quickly pulled back before Inuyasha could get any relief. Kouga moved the rod around inside his puppy for a while, before pulling it back so the tip was all that was contacting Inuyasha's ass. Kouga turned the vibrator all of the way up and started to tease Inuyasha's entrance before pressing it back inside of his puppy.

Kouga loved the little rod in his hand; it was so useful in punishing a slave. The thin rod made it nearly impossible for someone to have an orgasm purely because of it, yet it possessed enough power to drive even the most hardened slaves crazy with lust. Once he felt that Inuyasha had been punished enough, Kouga slowly pulled the rod out and turned it off.

Inuyasha whined as the vibrator was taken away, he felt that he had been so close to orgasm. Kouga let out a light chuckle at the hanyou's reaction to the rod. _"You are so perfect my little slave puppy."_ Kouga went over to one of the kitchen cabinets and pulled out a tea candle and a lighter. Kouga lit the candle and let it start to melt through the dark red wax.

As a sizeable pool of melted wax collected in the candle, Kouga took Inuyasha's caged cock in his hand and held it up. The wolf slowly tipped the candle over, letting the wax run into the openings in the plastic cage. Inuyasha bucked lightly when the heated wax touched his most private areas, though Kouga had the cage held tightly and Inuyasha had no escape from the wolf's discipline.

"So, are you enjoying your punishment little hanyou?"

"Oh, yes sir." Inuyasha bared his neck as best he could to his soon to be master. Kouga leaned forward and kissed the gorgeous hanyou that lay before him.

"You're such a good pet, my little inu. I'm going to have so much fun with you."

Kouga let more of the wax pool in the candle before he poured it onto both of Inuyasha's nipples, drawing small yelps out of the pup. Kouga ran a trail down the hanyou's body until he reached the hanyou's balls. Inuyasha squirmed as the hot wax touched his sensitive gonads. Kouga continued down to hit the skin behind Inuyasha's balls, which really made the half-demon struggle against his bonds. Kouga grinned and rubbed one of the hanyou's sensitive koinu ears, before blowing out the tea candle. Kouga then removed the wax from his hanyou's body, before untying the pup from the kitchen island and giving him an unidentified pill to take. Kouga did however leave Inuyasha's wrists tied to his neck, keeping the hanyou bound while he was lead up to master bedroom. Kouga laid Inuyasha down on the bed and stripped down to his boxers, before he laid down and pulled Inuyasha on top of him. Inuyasha nuzzled his head against Kouga's now bare chest, and felt the wolf wrap his arms around his slender form.

"Would you like to know what that pill was Inuyasha?"

"Yes, sir, I would."

"That pill was a rather potent demon aphrodisiac. You're going to be feeling its effects in a minute or two. Now, I'm going to take your cock cage off, but if you cum without permission you'll be going six months without another orgasm. But, if you're a good boy I'll let you cum tonight for being so good these past few days."

"Oh master, I love you."

"I love you too, little puppy."

Inuyasha panted lightly as he felt the aphrodisiac starting to take hold. The hanyou felt his cock trying to swell really harshly inside the plastic cage, though Kouga came to his aid by unlocking the metal lock in his foreskin piercing and yanking the plastic lock off. The wolf removed the cage entirely and set it aside so that he could put it back on later. Inuyasha's cock immediately swelled and the hanyou wished that he could jerk himself off.

"You are so well hung little puppy, are you sure you're a uke?"

"Yes sir, I mean, I like being an alpha but I know I'm really happiest as a uke."

"You like being kept at your master's feet, little pup. Which is understandable, I can see why you would want to be protected and loved by your alpha, as well as taken and used for your master's pleasure. And you will get plenty of both, though you will also get to top from time to time when I feel like bottoming."

"You like to be a bottom?"

"On occasion, I do like to be mounted every once and a while. It does feel good for me too. And I learned how to be a master by being a pet to other masters."

"You were actually someone's pet? There are actually masters brave enough to top you?"

"Yes, there are apparently. I actually had two masters when I was young, and then I served as an apprentice to several masters at a dominance company."

"Oh kami that aphrodisiac is setting in. Oh damn Kouga; please let me cum, my sweet master."

"You think I'm sweet huh? I'll have to change that opinion. You're not going to cum for a while my gorgeous pet."

Kouga started gently stroking the hanyou's rigid and leaking member. The hanyou whimpered as the reddened flesh started to release his precum faster and in greater amounts. Kouga slowly increased the speed of his thrusts, drawing the half demon closer and closer to orgasm. Right as the hanyou was about to come, Kouga slowed and stopped his movements, denying the hanyou a release. The bound inu-hanyou cried out as his cock poured out precum, the flesh turning purple with need.

Kouga waited for the hanyou's arousal to back down slightly before he slid down and took the head of Inuyasha's cock into his mouth. Inuyasha gasped as the wolf started sucking his massive cock, the warm cavern of Kouga's mouth seeming to suck his manhood in.

Inuyasha felt Kouga's soft lips hit the base of his shaft in what seemed like no time, and then the ookami's tongue started caressing the tip of his manhood. Inuyasha tried to thrust up into Kouga's warm mouth, though the ookami's hands held him down. Kouga brought Inuyasha right up to orgasm before sliding the hanyou's cock out of his mouth and sitting back up, grinning. Kouga gently massaged the tip of the swollen appendage with one finger while he stared at his flustered pet.

"You're really horny aren't you little pet?"

"Oh please master, please let me cum alpha!"

"How about I make you a deal little pup. I'm going to introduce you to sounding, and then I'll let you cum."

Kouga got up off of the bed and picked up the sounding kit he had set up earlier.

(Sound: .com/single-rosebud-sound_)

He picked up the sound and a bottle of lubricant. Kouga took the lube and rubbed a good amount of it to the tip of Inuyasha's cock. Once he had the tip fully lubed, Kouga applied a good amount of lube to the sound.

Kouga took a hold of Inuyasha's cock and placed the sound at its tip. The wolf slowly pressed in and the stainless steel rod slipped inside the pup's urethra. Inuyasha wanted to buck at the strange sensation though he knew that would be a bad idea. Kouga slowly worked the rod down all of the way before pulling it back out so that the tip was just inside Inuyasha.

Kouga started slowly thrusting the sound in and out of Inuyasha, the sensation teasing the hanyou immensely. Inuyasha squirmed as Kouga sped up his movements slightly, the sensations driving Inuyasha crazy. Kouga continued thrusting as he slid a finger into Inuyasha's tight entrance and found the hanyou's prostate. Inuyasha felt that he was going nuts from the sensations, he had no idea that pleasure could be such a torture.

"Cute little puppy, are you ready to cum now?"

Whimpers were all that came out of the half-demon's mouth, so Kouga took the initiative, sliding the sound out of Inuyasha's cock and stroking the swollen member until the hanyou bucked and shot gobs and gobs of cum over his stomach and Kouga's hand.

The hanyou laid back and passed out from the force of his orgasm, and Kouga slid the covers over the hanyou before cleaning up the sound and the rest of the toys he had used on the hanyou.

Kouga put the Curve in the washing machine and returned to the bedroom. Kouga picked up the Seed Pod Chastity Cage Inuyasha had bought before. Kouga fitted it to his gorgeous hanyou before slipping under the covers and jerking himself off. After the ookami came, Kouga wiped himself off and laid down with his half-demon, his strong arms wrapped securely around the slumbering inu.

Three Days Later

Inuyasha had been allowed to enjoy the last three days of his freedom before the contract took effect. Kouga had called early on to tell Inuyasha that they had plans later on at a very upscale restaurant, and he'd told the hanyou what to wear.

Seeing as he had several hours to burn, Inuyasha went to his garage and walked through the aisles. His eye landed on a gray Pagani Zonda F Roadster. Inuyasha climbed in and fired the Italian super car up. He left his house and found the nearest back road.

Finding it to be empty, Inuyasha dropped the car into third and pushed the accelerator almost to the floor. The Pagani exploded down the twisty road, the massive tires gripping with insane force.

Inuyasha hammered down the road, enjoying his last bit of freedom as the Pagani swallowed up the road. The hanyou drove through every back road in the area at speeds that were absolutely insane, before finally returning to his house. The inu pulled into his garage and filled the Zonda with gas. He parked it and threw the keys on the dashboard before leaving the garage and going up to his bedroom.

Inuyasha pulled his clothing off and lay back on his bed, nude except for the steel cage encasing his manhood. Inuyasha idly played with it for a few minutes before deciding that it was late enough for him to get a shower and get ready for his date. Inuyasha washed his lean frame off and dried off, before dressing himself.

The hanyou picked out a tight red jockstrap, black silk dress pants, a red dress shirt, a black suit jacket, and dress shoes. Inuyasha brushed his hair so that he had it neat and straight.

Soon, it was time to go, and Inuyasha got behind the wheel of a dark blue, Aston Martin DB9 Volante. He put the top down and drove off towards the restaurant. He made quick work of the drive there, though stopped in an adjacent lot to think. Inuyasha thought one last time about backing out, though he knew he belonged at Kouga's side.

Inuyasha pulled in at the restaurant and the valet took his car. Inuyasha walked in and was greeted by Kouga, who was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and a blue tie. Inuyasha felt weak seeing his master dressed up, with his gorgeous black hair down from its normal pony tail.

"Hello pup, you look excellent." Kouga gently wrapped his arms around his slave, kissing the other male's lips.

"You look great too, master." Inuyasha lightly whispered in Kouga's ear, making the ookami grin.

The two demons were taken to their table and sat down. They quickly ordered their food and drinks. It wasn't long before their order came up, and they began to eat. After eating, they both relaxed and sipped their drinks. Before long, it was midnight, and Kouga had a very expensive bottle of champagne brought out.

"Cheers, my little puppy. You're mine now, and nothing can take you from me for the next five years."

"I can't believe the entry period is already up, it went by so fast. And now I get to really be yours, my big ookami master."

"Indeed you do, pup. Though I will admit, I don't think I'm ever letting you go, my adorable slave. This contract may only last for five years, but that's more than enough time for me to train you into your proper place, so that you'll never want to leave."

"I already want to stay with you forever. I can't wait to begin being trained. Though will I finally get to see my entire master now?"

"Indeed you will. In fact, go get changed in the bathroom and we'll get going. And I want a complete change."

Kouga handed Inuyasha a package he had brought with him and the hanyou went to the bathroom. Inuyasha stepped into a stall and closed the door before setting the box down and opening.

"Oh, he can't be serious."

The change of clothes happened to be a leather collar, leather wrists cuffs, and a pair of leather chaps with attached boots. Inuyasha put the collar and cuffs on and locked them all individually before pulling the chaps on.

He got his feet into the boots and the pants properly fitted, before pulling the top buckle snug. He slipped a padlock into the appropriate slot and locked it. Inuyasha noticed how much the glinting cock cage stood out against the dark leather chaps, and he knew he'd have to go out in the outfit.

Inuyasha also noticed that there was some sort of metal plate in the bottom of the boots that dug into his foot if he rested the balls of his feet on the ground. The boots kept his feet slightly off the ground, which would obviously get tiresome after a long time wearing them.

Inuyasha looked in the box a final time and found a chain and a pair of padlocks. Inuyasha locked an end to each nipple, providing a firm tug on each of the two piercings. Inuyasha put his original outfit in the box and hesitantly left the stall to return to Kouga's side.

As he walked out, he immediately caught several stares from the restaurant patrons, who eagerly took in the sight of the exposed hanyou. Inuyasha quickly returned to Kouga, who had just ordered another drink.

"I thought we were leaving now?"

"What's the rush? The drinks are rather nice, as is the view."

"But I'm naked."

"Not really, you've got chaps on, and the cock cage has taken any danger out of your manhood. So relax little hanyou, and let me and everyone else for that matter admire you, you stunning beauty."


	8. Chapter 8

"Puppy, come here puppy."

Inuyasha turned and saw his master standing before him, dressed only in a tight pair of blue boxer briefs. He released the toothbrush that he had previously been using to scrub the bathroom floor and crawled to his owner, face reaching up to nuzzle at the ookami's crotch.

"Good boy. Would you like the chastity to be taken off for a bit?"

"Oh yes sir."

"I should tell you that you won't cum today, regardless of whether the cage comes off or stays on. Do you still want it off?"

"Yes, master."

"Alright then puppy."

Kouga clipped a lead to Inuyasha's collar and led him on all fours to the basement dungeon. Getting him into the now finished ensemble of every item of discipline the wolf could possibly use on his hanyou, Kouga led Inuyasha over to a set of hanging iron wrist cuffs, connected to and hanging by a thick steel chain, and stood the hanyou up. Locking his wrists into the thick manacles, Kouga walked over to the control for the winch they were attached to and pressed it to retract, pulling the chain up and forcing inu to stand up straight and stretch his lean body out.

"You look so very beautiful my little slave puppy, especially all stretched out like that."

Inuyasha whimpered out a response as Kouga broke out one of his biggest spreader bars and fastened it to Inuyasha's ankles. The long steel rod had a thick leather cuff on each end that strapped around and locked to Inuyasha's ankles, keeping his legs spread wide. With the hanyou's legs spread, Kouga used a short length of chain and a padlock to secure the bar to a hook in the floor. Then, taking the key from a chain around his neck, Kouga unlocked the chastity's padlocks and used the allen key to open it.

"There we go, it's been a while since little inu's seen the light of day."

Inuyasha blushed and lightly, futily, tugged at his restraints as his freed cock swelled to hardness. Kouga laughed and lightly stroked Inuyasha's long denied penis, coaxing a bead of precum out almost right away.

"Wow, you really are hard for me, slave. It's so very flattering."

Inuyasha blushed deeper at Kouga's words while said wolf leaned in for a kiss, pressing his lips to those of his dog hanyou property. Kouga kept stroking the dog's tender flesh, really _his_ tender flesh now, making the pup whine and struggle a bit. Frustration crept up on the dog's face, his full and heavy balls no doubt aching to be released of their pent-up load.

"Already coming undone are we pup?"

"Hai, master."

"I'm glad I tied you. I think my other idea of just taking it off and forbiding you to masturbate would've ended badly, judging by how much you seem to want your orgasm."

"Yes, master."

Kouga grinned and stepped back, focusing on the spreader bar between Inuyasha's legs. It was actually called "The Impaler" by his company store, not for the long horizontal steel rod spreading Inuyasha, but for the vertical rod that had the mount for a number of different plugs and dildos to go on. Kouga quickly found a long and thick dildo, which he lubed and mounted to the pole. Then, he eased it up into Inuyasha's ass, getting the full length of the dildo in his puppy.

Reaching over to the winch controls, Kouga retracted the chain connected to the cuffs just a bit more, pulling the dog hanyou onto his toes. Then, the wolf moved the rod further up, completely impaling Inuyasha and ensuring that he was staying on his toes lest he start taking in the pole the dildo in his ass was mounted to.

"How do you like the Impaler Inuyasha?"

"I love it, sir."

"Why?"

"Because I love anything that helps you to discipline your naughty slave, and I love the feeling of having the intruder in me, reminding me of your ownership of this slave."

"Good answer puppy. And I'm glad you like it, I designed it myself. You know, at work, they have races, like horse or dog racing, but instead it's all slaves racing while impaled on these things. They have bets and all."

"Very interesting, master."

"I know, it is."

As he spoke, Kouga picked up several small silver bullet egg vibrators, tiny vibes that produced some immense sensation when used by a professional, such as Kouga. Taking some black electrical tape, he set several around the base of Inuyasha's dick and on his scrotum. Placing them all along the underside of Inuyasha's penis, Kouga taped the vibrators in place on the poor boy's sensitive organ.

"I hope you know slave, that this won't be enjoyable for you. I mean, it will, at first, but quickly you'll be crying in frustration."

"I'm already trying not to, sir."

Kouga had to stop and kiss his hanyou slave at that, loving his submissive little puppy so much. Squatting back down to business, Kouga pulled Inu's foreskin back and taped it back, allowing him to place several vibes directly on the ultra-sensitive crown of Inuyasha's manhood. A couple more went on the pup's balls, a couple on his perenium (the sensitive skin behind his balls, which is very close to the prostate), several taped around the dildo and his stretched entrance, one taped to each nipple, and for good measure one taped to the back of each koinu ear.

"There we go doggy, you're all ready."

Kouga set up the controller, having mapped out the numbers of the vibrators when he placed them on Inuyasha. With them all set, he selected the first three, which were against the underside of Inuyasha's very erect penis, and turned them on. Slowly turning up the vibrations, he watched as Inu fidgeted, bit back moans, and slowly started to squirm back and forth, wishing he could touch his long neglected penis.

"Is it everything you hoped for Inuyasha, the feeling of submission and captivity? The knowledge that no matter how bad you want this orgasm, you can't acheive it, that one of your most basic functions in life is denied you by your owner; is it everything you wanted when you signed our contract puppy?"

"Hai, master!"

Kouga leaned in kissed his dog demon hard on the lips, their tongues intwining and seeming to want never to be apart. After a minute or two, Kouga pulled back and turned on some more of the vibrators, the nipples and the ears. They weren't as directly stimulating, but served to build that carnal need inside Inuyasha that threatened to drive him to the brink of insanity if Kouga kept up their game too long.

"What if I offered you a chance to cum today?"

"Oh please, please Kouga! I'll do anything master!"

"Stupid bargaining chip dog, you'll do anything regardless of whether I let you cum or not, I own you. But, yes, if you want you can cum today."

As he spoke, Kouga turned on all of the vibrators, which drove Inuyasha to the brink of orgasm and held him there. The dog cried out, tears streaming down his face, as he endured minute after minute, each its own eternity to him, of insanely powerful stimulation.

"Before I let you cum though pup, I have an offer. Have you ever heard of the slave judging events?"

"...No, not much...master."

"Well, they're events where slaves are judged by a judge or judges, usually scoring points for a variety of things. They're all a good time, but the best and most prestigious is the Westmoreland Judging Competition, which hosts only the finest of slaves and has them compete in the most strenuous events. Being awarded one of their medals is extremely hard, though the rewards are many."

"...H...Hai...master!"

"I was wondering if you might be interested in entering the competition Inuyasha. It has been several years since I've entered a slave, and you are new, but it seems you have the dedication and talent to have a shot."

"I...I would...sir."

"Really? You should first know that if you want to go out for this year's competition your training will be brutally hard, and of course your chastity will have to be enforced to keep you focused, so no cumming today if you agree, which you don't have to do know full well puppy."

Inuyasha sobbed lightly, his cock ached from being so hard and so tormented by the vibrators. His ass was swallowing the now vibrating dildo, wishing he had Kouga's big cock in him, and his nipples and ears were a hotbed of sensation. It was pain, pure and utter pain, derived from an overdose of pleasure. And somehow, he loved it.

"I...I want...I want to..compete master."

"One more thing puppy, if I set out for something I will get it. So, you will be in training for this, and thus chastity as well, until you get a medal. And getting a medal could take years, if you can get one. I know of slave's who've been trained year round, year after year and never once pass the examinations. You want this, slave?"

"...Yes...yes..sir."

"Good, boy."

Kouga turned off all of the vibrators, and left Inu for a minute to prevent him from having an accidental cum, then returned to remove the chains holding Inuyasha's wrists. Clipping a leash to the collar around his hanyou's neck, Kouga leaned in for a passionate kiss, glad that his puppy was so dedicated to pleasing him.

"Thank you puppy, and I'm sorry now for what may be years of unbroken chastity and horrendously strict training."

"Thank you, sir."

"That's my puppy. Now, first lesson for today, moving with the impaler. Just so you know, that is the regulation impaler bar, with the regulation dildo, regulation amount and type of lubricant, and it is inserted fully and per the guidelines of the Westmoreland judging rulebook. You will learn to fully function with the impaler locked on as it is now, as a large part of your judging will take place with you locked into this device."

"I...I have to walk with this in place?"

"Along with jogging, running, sprinting, climbing stairs and ladders, jumping, and doing chores."

"Sir...I think you should put my pod back on before I have an accident."

"No boy, you'll hold yourself back and will keep yourself chaste. And know that you're only allowed to orgasm once one of those medals has been draped around your neck, and I've given you permission to do so. That is final, understood?"

Kouga told the hanyou, knowing that he'd lay down several brutal tests of dedication in the near future for his puppy to endure.

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy, now walk."

Inuyasha whimpered as Kouga bent down, and unlocked the bar from the floor. Tenderly, he took his first step.


End file.
